Broke not Broken
by SoulGlitch
Summary: Everyone thinks that Cassie is crazy. The doctors, her Aunt Judy... even her cousin Sam. But if seeing ghosts makes you crazy then yeah Cassie's nuts. Just ask her sister, her 'extra personality' Crescent she'll tell ya that they're both nuts. Meanwhile Sam's fretting over Cassie finding out the truth about Bee and the other bots and how to keep her from freaking out when she does.
1. Chapter 0

**So I thought that I would try this out and see how well this story does... Um... I guess I would like you to review if you like this... **

**Um... I don't own Transformers... Just my OC's Cassie and Crescent. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: Prologue<p>

~x~

~x~

~x~

Grey eyes stared out the car window as the world outside passed in a blur. Their owner mute as she sighed softly as she shifted her gaze to her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her aunt nervously glancing back at her from the passenger seat. The memory of what the doctor had told her aunt and uncle came to mind...

_"We are concerned about her mental health. I've noticed that she has had a... relapse with her schizophrenia and so I've increased her medications. I also hate to say this but we have been worried about suicide..."_

_Judy gasped. "She hasn't-"_

_"No. But with her relapse and the loss of her father..."_

"We're almost home sweetie." Her aunt Judy said breaking her from her thoughts as her uncle pulled the car off the freeway.

_"I know things are going to be different from now on but... hopefully you like it here..."_ a voice whispered into her ear_._

_No I won't... I want my old life back..._ Cassie thought as she closed her eyes and stuck her ear buds in her ears. She didn't want anyone to tell her how her life was going to be, she wanted it as it had _been_.

"Here we are." Ron said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Home sweet home," Her aunt chortled.

_"Peachy."_

Cassie ignored the voice with a shake of her head, biting back the retort that sprang to mind. The sixteen year old closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the echoing voice in her head...

Ron opened her door and gave her a weak smile. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you settled in."

Cassie flinched at the endearment but mutely clambered out of the car. Judy slid her arm over the sixteen year olds shoulders and led her into the house. "Now we fixed you up a room, it's on the opposite side of the hall from Sam's room... Say are you hungry? I could fix you some of my famous meatloaf for dinner..."

The girl cringed as she finally said something for the first time in two days since Judy and Ron joined the girl. "Aunt Judy... I'm a vegetarian..."

Judy blinked at the girl's quiet statement before smiling. "Then how about some stir fry?"

Cassie nodded as she headed up the stairs and giving Ron a brief nod and thanks for carrying her bags to her room. He closed the door behind him as he left her alone in the room. She opened one of her bags and pulled out her sketchpad. She glimpsed over her last set of drawings, pictures of her father working under one of the precinct's patrol cars, his friends Reggie and Jon also bent over the hood of the vehicle as they joked with the mechanic underneath it.

Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she thought about her father. She wanted to be _home_... with him laughing over who was going to cook that night... someone that didn't judge her for the things that made her different... Cassie sighed as she gathered her pens and made her way back downstairs and out to sit in the yard below.

X

~~~~Scene Break~~~

X

All I'm saying is that I don't need you freaking her out. I doubt that seeing you in your bipedal form isn't the best thing for her at this minute in time Bee." Sam said as Bumblebee drove him back towards his house. Sam had just gotten out of school and had been instantly been berated again by Bee about his cousin.

"And the how do you know that I'm not going to 'freak' her out with me using my holoform?" The blonde haired holoform narrowed his azure eyes at Sam in irritation.

"I don't. I haven't really seen her in like five years since her mom and sister died... The only thing I do know is that she has a multitude of psych problems the least of which is her schizophrenia."

A blank look crossed the holoform's face as Bee looked up the term. "... She has multiple personalities?"

"Just one... It's actually named after her sister... She developed her other personality after Crescent died."

Bee blinked at the name "Crescent?"

"Yeah. Her real name was Artemis but she hated it as well as her mother's nickname for her Artie, so we called her Crescent instead." Sam said as Bee pulled into the back driveway and parked in front of the garage. "Anyways if she starts muttering she's most likely talking to her other personality, so don't-" Sam cut himself off as he found the short Brunette sitting in the grass under one of the trees in the backyard glaring at him.

~x~

(Cassie POV)

~x~

Cassie glanced up when the sound of an engine drew her from the sketch she had been working on. She at first put on a smile when he saw Sam until she heard what he was telling his companion... She glared as she heard him say: "...if she starts muttering, she most likely talking to her other personality so don't-" Sam by now had caught the dark look she was shooting at him as Crescent growled at the 'personality' comment.

_"Hmph. I am not just a figment of your imagination."_

"Heey! How are you doing?" Sam smiled as he tried to save face.

Cassie shook her head before replying, "I see that you still have your foot in your mouth. I can only hope that you've at least changed your socks Samuel. I wouldn't want you getting athletes face."

"Ow you wound me with such words."

The girl went back to her sketchbook ignoring the two of them.

_"I can see that he hasn't really changed."_

_I don't know Crescent... Look at his aura... Something's changed... _Cassie thought as she slyly eyed her cousin over the sketchbook.

_"You're right... Have you checked out the cutie though? He barely has an aura..." _

"Again you've got another solid point. Not that it is a good one... I've seen ghosts with more of an aura than he does." Cassie muttered as she watched the two of them go inside the house.

_"But the car..._"

"I see it." her gaze shifted to look over her lenses at the yellow and black Camaro. She stared for sometime before a hand waved in front of her face causing her to jump. She turned to at the owner, which turned out to be the blonde haired guy that had been with Sam.

"Judy asked me to tell you it's time for dinner." he said as he flashed her a smile. Her sister swooned at his accent. She shot the specter a brief glare before nodding and closing the book.

"Thank you...?"

"Uh... my designation is Ben, but you can call me Bee."

_"Designation? Good grief how formal is this guy?" _

_A little too formal... _"So um... I assume Sam already told you my name."

Bee shook his head. "Actually he hadn't gotten that far yet..."

Cassie snorted. "Figures he'd tell everyone I cuckoo but not my name. Well It's Cassandra Cooper. Cassie for short."

"A pleasure to meet you Cassie."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow 3 faves and six follows already! I feel a little more confident in posting this chapter. I can only hope that it meets your expectations... **

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, and HeartGuardianSol for fave/follow/reviewing... **

**Don't be afraid to give me feed back peoples... I can handle the criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

~x~

(Cassie pov)

~x~

Cassie was sitting on the path first thing in the morning when Bee activated his holoform. He frowned at the girl sitting there, her stance peaceful and relaxed as she appeared to be meditating in the early morning light, her chocolate colored locks catching lightly in the breeze.

But that peace was shattered by a somewhat panicky Judy bursting out the door in her bathrobe and Pj's. "Cassie! What the hell are you doing out here this early? You need to be getting ready for school. I was worried when I didn't find you in bed-"

An irritated look graced the girl's overly sharp features as she sighed and slowly got to her feet. "I'm sorry Aunt Judy... I was only meditating like Dr. Augustine suggested that I do to help settle my mind. Also I've been up since five and I've already gotten my bag waiting over by the fountain. I was only waiting for Sam to get up."

Judy blinked at her niece for a minute before sighing, the tension releasing from her shoulders. "Have you at least taken your pills?" The girl flinched, earning a renewed glare from Judy. "You know that you have to take your meds now get in here and take them."

The girl's lips drawn in a thin line as she headed into the house as Judy gave her a stern look. "I don't need the fricking pills..." the girl growled under her breath as she passed by Bee who mutely followed the two into the house.

~x~

x~Timeskip~x

~x~

Cassie glared at the clock watching each second antagonizingly tick towards the twelve. Having not been in school since elementary school she had both hated and enjoyed today... Most of the people had automatically associated her with her spazzy cousin and deemed her an outcaste which was fine with her... Especially with Crescent's peanut gallery comments about everyone. It took quite a bit of restraint not to vocalize any of her laughter as the witty comments.

The bell finally rang and the room quickly began to clear out. Cassie gathered her books and slowly made her way to her locker.

_"It's about flipping time I was running out of jokes..."_

_I could do without them you know... The last thing I need is everyone thinking I'm crazy.._

_"But you are to a point and degree..."_

_No dear Crescent that is your expertise not mine. _

_"Very true I suppose... Though as I've pointed out I'm just a ghost... How can I help how people perceive you?"_

_By not making me act out for no apparent reason. _

_"I can't help it that we both have ADHD... And that I am insatiably hyper..."_

_I'm just glad you're not a poltergeist..._

"Hey Cassie!" as Bee came up beside her, startling the girl and causing her to drop her books from his sudden appearance. "Oh sorry..." he said as he stooped to help her pick up her stuff.

"It's okay I was just really lost in thought." she mumbled as she took the books from him.

_"Careful you don't want to overwork that poor brain of yours."_

_Shut up._ Cassie growls inwardly as she continued on to her locker.

"So how was your first day?" Bee asked as he leaned against the lockers.

Cassie scoffed as she fought with the lock. "It's school how do you think it went?"

"I just figured I'd make some small talk..." Bee said as he glanced around for Sam.

_"You could be a little nicer to him Cassie..."_

"Just shut up..." Cassie hissed under her breath.

Bee raised a brow as he glanced over at the girl. She could feel his eyes on her as she yanked her bag out of the locker and shoved the books in. "Well I suppose we should get going before Sam starts complaining about having to take me home so I can choke down my crazy pills..."

_"Oh look Sam's in a fight..."_

"What?" Cassie blinked and turned to face the direction that Crescent's voice had come from. The ghost was looking down at the ground. Cassie stalked over and glanced down to the crowd that surrounded them below, as Bee let out a curse. Before she could turn around the Blonde was gone.

_"Oooh that looked like it hurt..."_

_Just shut up and come on. _Cassie started down the stairs and out the nearest door as she tried to make her way through the clamoring teens cheering on the other guy apparently named Trent, who was currently trying to get a hit in on Sam who ducked under the swing. He kept trying to get out of the circle only to get shoved back into the other guy by the guys surrounding them. Sam's nose was bleeding from the hit Crescent had commented on.

"Come on Witkety surely you ain't that much of a pussy, hit me. Or are you only able to talk up a good fight?"

"Let me through..." Cassie growled as she tried to push by the jocks. Suddenly the ones closet to her were shoved aside as Bee and a girl with long black air and aquamarine green eyes passed her.

"Trent leave him alone!" The girl growled as she placed herself between him and Sam as Bee checked over Sam's nose. Cassie Joined the two guys as she winced at the sight of Sam's nose up close. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to him.

"Why should I? tell me Mikaela what does that spazz have that I don't?" Trent sneered.

"You mean besides a better attitude?" Mikaela glared at Trent.

_"And probably a bigger-"_

_Crescent ew! Yuck no don't argh... now I need mind bleach... _

"Fine be a little whore Mikaela." Trent growled as the boys around the hissed and catcalled.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if the asswipe is only acting so big and bad to make up for the lack of size in his pants." Cassie found the words slipping out before she could stop herself. _Crescent!_

"What you say bitch?"

Crescent grinned cruelly as Cassie found herself turning around. "Now why would you call me a bitch when you're so close to being a eunuch?" she quipped. _Crescent let me go... now._

_"Oh just let me have my fun..."_

_But they'll be _my _bruises..._

_"What bruises?"_

Trent lunged for her. "Why you little cu-" he started but was cut off as she slammed an elbow into his diaphragm before sweeping his feet out from under him. Grabbing his arm as he flailed it out to catch himself she pinned it against his back while kneeling into his back.

"Now didn't your mama teach you to never hit a girl?" Crescent asked as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. "Never talk to me or any other girl like that again or I will make you regret letting the words slip from your lips. My father taught me all the tricks in the book for taking down a larger opponent even if they're a dickless jock like you."

~x~

(Bee pov)

~x~

Bee stared wide eyed at the girl the icy tone that Cassie spoke in. The girl's somewhat meek attitude was gone replaced with a somewhat sadistic side... Was this perhaps the alter ego that Sam had mentioned? He watched as the girl got up off of the bully, noting the girl's normally dark grey eyes were very pale for a microsecond before she blinked and walked over to join the rest of them. The circle of people had slowly dispersed after Trent hit the ground... Not to mention that there were teachers heading their way.

"You okay Samuel?" Cassie asked as she gently pulled his hands away from his nose.

"Define okay." he grunted. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Remember when my dad tried to teach you martial arts? Just because you didn't have any patience and discipline didn't mean that I didn't. Besides, he wanted to make sure that I knew how to defend myself... especially after mom died..." she trailed off as a sad look crossed her features.

"Cassie?"

"I'm fine... though it looks like that jerk broke your nose. Judy's going to have a fit..."

"Not to mention Ratchet." Bee chuckled. He noted Trent getting to his feet and scurrying off as soon as the girl's back was turned to him.

"Mr. Wikettery? Ms. Banes what is going on here? Were you fighting?" a teacher glared at the group as he suspiciously examined the blood coating Sam's face.

Cassie turned to face the teacher and smiled. "Sorry sir, I kinda tackled my cousin and accidentally bashed his face into the concrete, that's why he's bleeding." She said sweetly as she rubbed the back of her head.

The teacher narrowed his eyes before shrugging and walking away grumbling about stupid students. Cassie turned back to face Sam with a smile and a thumbs up. "So... we should probably get you to someone that can fix that nose of yours Samuel."

"Who are you?" Mikaela blinked at the girl.

"I'm Sam's cousin Cassandra. You must be Mikaela, Aunt Judy talks about you half of the drive here."

"Cassandra? I thought he said something about the name Crescent?"

"That would be my twin." Cassie said biting her lip as she looked away from Mikaela as she caught Bee staring at her with a raised brow. He heard Sam whisper to Mikaela about Cassie's alter ego...

_Twin? _He thought as she raised her own brow upon seeing the inquisitive look on his face.

"What?"

"Um... Nothing..." Bee said as he looked away as Sam finally got up and they began making his way over to his altmode. "Sam did you want me to give Ratch' a call?"

"Better him fixing me up than my mom freaking out over an ER bill." Sam grumbled.

~x~

(and back to Cassie pov...)

The car ride went quiet for Cassie for the first few minutes as she took deep breaths and tried not to think about the weird aura that the Camaro emitted...

_It's gotta be possessed or something..._

_"I'm not feeling anything like that..." _Crescents voice quietly echoed in the back of her head.

_Still why would this freaking car have such a strong aura? _

_"Maybe it's the Devil's Camaro or something?"_

_It doesn't feel evil though... just weird._

Crescent scoffed. _"If it was haunted I'm sure the specter would have already started to pester you by now."_

_Don't remind me._

"You'll have to teach me that move you pulled on Trent." Mikaela said breaking Cassie away from her conversation.

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately." Mikaela said with a grim smile. "I keep telling the guy that it is over between the two of us but you know how guys are, they're all dogs after one thing."

"You know we can hear you right?" Sam pointed out from his position in the passenger seat.

"Well remember what Ratchet's first assumption of you was-"

"Eh no! You promised that we would never talk about that ever again." Sam cut Mikaela off.

"And let's not forget what your mom-"

"Mikaela!"

Cassie chuckled. "I guess I'm lucky that I never had to deal with that problem.."

"Really?"

"Well when your father wears a gun with a full magazine and uses a welding torch at work every day it kind of scares the guys away. After all no one hits on a cop's daughter, especially one that has access to a fully equipped garage of power tools."

"..." Mikaela blinked at her. "What on earth did he do for a living?"

"My uncle was a mechanic for the Detroit PD." Sam filled in for Cassie. "He went through the academy and everything but he was a better mechanic than a beat cop. But get on his bad side..."

"... Sam... Why is there an ambulance outside your house?" Cassie asked as they passed the street and turned into the alley.

"Oh that's just Ratchet. He's a friend of the family." Sam said as Bee pulled into the driveway.

"Ratchet?" Cassie got out of the car with a sigh as soon as she was away from it. _I think I'm going to have to walk to school from now on... That thing gives me the heebie jeebies..._

_"You and me both." _

"Yep."

"And here I though some of the guys at the precinct had weird names..." Cassie muttered as she continued on into the house as the other three headed for the front yard. She spotted the note on the counter lying next to her pill container. She glared at the much hated thing as she read Judy's stern note about taking the pills and that she and Ron wouldn't be home until late.

_"Might as well take them." _Crescent prodded her.

_All they do is numb the pain... it's still there no matter what. _Cassie thought as she glared at the pills before swallowing the pills. _I really don't need the damned things._

_"Have you looked at that ambulance?" _Crescent said as she peeked out the window. _"It's got an aura just like the car."_

"Well ambulances do carry more chances for ghosts Crescent." Cassie said as she opened the refrigerator. "Meat, meat, and meat... Geez she must have used all of the fresh veggies last night... Hm... Maybe pasta..." Cassie said switching to the cupboards.

_"Sucks to be you." _Crescent commented as she noted what she deemed as 'bachelor chow'. _"Not a healthy thing in sight that isn't meatless..."_

_Just shut up. _Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to have to bug Sam for cash to go to the store or for at least a meatless pizza... Thank god she wasn't completely vegan... "Come on lets go see if they've fixed the spazz's nose."

She opened the front door and made her way down the steps before finally looking up to catch sight of the day glow yellow ambulance. "Dear lord that is a retina burning color..." she winced at both the color of the vehicle and the irritated aura she felt coming off of the vehicle.

Crescent snickered. _"Yeah I can just see someone screaming 'it burns!' as they crash from seeing the brightness of it..."_

"Seriously you shouldn't have let him get into the fight in the first place Bee." A gruff older man's voice scolded loudly from the inside of the ambulance. There was a yelp and Cassie raised a brow at the wrench that landed on the pavement.

_"Gee what was the whole medic's credo thing again?" _

"Do no harm or something or other but don't ask me that credo I'm lucky that I can remember 'To Serve and Protect' Crescent." Cassie muttered as she walked over and picked up the wrench. She shook her head and raised her voice. "3/8ths... nice weight to her. You know these things are meant to fix things right? They're not to be thrown at people." She said as she turned toward the ambulance.

The man bandaging Sam glared over at her as she held up the wrench. She blinked at his glaring blue eyes and took in his appearance from the lab coat to the glasses perched on his nose, and the well groomed salt and pepper hair.

"I only throw them at idiots. I would not intentionally hurt someone who didn't deserve it." he said as he released Sam who was gingerly rubbing the rest of his face from the medics rough treatment used to reset his nose.

_"Still makes me wonder how often he does throw that thing..."_

_"Often enough." _

Cassie let out a squeak which she quickly hid as a sneeze, before glancing at the dark skinned man that was sitting on one of the benches in the ambulance.

_"Well you were right about the ghost thing sis I'll give ya that point." _ Crescent blinked at the other spirit.

_Great... just great... _

_"Wait... ya can see meh?"_

"I so hate you Crescent." Cassie hissed under her breath.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), and Khalthar for fave/follow/reviewing... **

**It makes me happy to know that someone out there is reading this, and I can only hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

_Thoughts/Cassie thinking at Crescent _Dreams and memories will be headed...

_"Blah" Ghosts speaking_

_:Comlink: _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Last time..._

_"Wait... ya can see meh?" _

_"I so hate you Crescent." Cassie hissed under her breath._

_~x~_

_~x~_

The dark skinned spirit walked around the people in the ambulance and leapt down in front of Crescent and Cassie. The former was poking the other spirit with a weird look on her face.

_"'ey that tickles!" _The other spirit edged away from her as he gazed at the two of them through dark sunglasses with his bright blue eyes. Cassie noted the silver jacket, black muscle shirt and jeans that he was wearing lacked any kind of blood unlike some of the ghosts she had seen in the past. His dark hair was in tasteful cornrows, each capped off in silver beads.

_Crescent stop poking him._

_"But are you not seeing this? He's weird..."_

_"'ey!"_

_No pissing off the other ghosts I don't want an incident like that one time. _Cassie glared. She watched Crescent give her the finger which had the other ghost laughing. Before she could reply a hand came down on her head and started to give her a noogie.

"Wakey wakey..." Sam said loudly dragging her back to the real conversation. Cassie squirmed under his grip.

"Damn it Sam if you don't let me go I swear I will throw ice water in your bed the next time you sleep in." she growled as she finally escaped from his grasp. He laughed as she yanked her hair tie out and began to fix her hair. "You know I hate it when someone touches my hair."

"Oh come on Cass it's not like it harms you."

"Jerk." She said with a glare. She risked a quick glimpse over at Crescent who was still talking to the other ghost.

"Let me introduce you to Ratchet Cassie." Sam pulled her over in front of the man who was talking to Bee. "Ratchet this is my cousin Cassandra."

"Cassie." she supplied with a sour glance at Sam before holding her hand out. The man took her hand with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you miss Cassandra. Samuel was telling me about you before you came out of the house."

Cassie shot Sam a glare.

_"Oohh I know that look... you wanna throat punch him don't you?" _Crescent commented as she came over and leaned against her. _"Could I do it? I'm really sick and tired of him telling everyone you're nuts for seeing me."_

_"Ya can't be serious.." _ghost gave the two of them a dubious look.

Crescent shrugged. _"Seeing ghosts isn't common. Nor is it believed in by most cultures or scientifically backed in any way Jazz."_

_Jazz? Great now you're on a first name basis?_ Cassie fought hard not to groan aloud.

_"Eh." _Crescent shrugged again.

"Yoohoo."

"Sam get that hand out of my face. I'm only zoning out from my fricking meds." Cassie said in an attempt to cover her glares at Crescent and the other ghost. "Look I only came out here to tell you that Ron and Judy left a note saying that they won't be back till late. So I figured I'd order a 'Za, but to do so I need cash."

Sam began to fish out his wallet and handed her a twenty. She raised a brow. "I hope you don't mind veggies you carnivore." she commented before he grumbled and pulled out another twenty. "Thanks." she said as she turned and headed back to the house.

_"'ey hol' up for meh!" _'Jazz' called as he followed her and Crescent around the house.

"Damn it Crescent what have I told you time and time again?" Cassie growled as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

_"I'm sorry?"_

"I should salt the damned doors to keep you out."

_"Salt? Wha' do ya need salt for?" _Jazz blinked.

Crescent blinked at him. _"You must not have been dead for too long now have you? Salt is a ward against spirits."_

"In other words it will keep _you _out." she said with a glare.

_"Ah ain't gonna harm ya."_

"That's nice to know but it still doesn't mean I trust you." Cassie said as she went back into the house. Leaving the two spirits standing out in the yard.

_"So how is it that she can see us?"_

_"Me." _Crescent said with a nonexistent sigh. _"You can't see it can you?" _The blonde haired ghost said with a sad smile.

_"You're twins..."_

_"Yep."_

_"But... how is she still alive if you're dead? That doesn't make sense..." _

Crescent looked at the other spirit, the glowing sphere of blue energy almost blindingly bright. _"You're not normal are you?"_

_"Now wha' gave tha' away?"_

_"You better not harm anyone here or I will make you regret it." _Crescent said her eyes narrow.

_"Ah meant wha' Ah said 'bout not harmin' anyone. It's against my code of honah." _The orb said as it pulsed brightly.

_"Just what are you anyways?"_

_"Ah'm one of a kind." _Jazz grinned.

_~x~_

Bee pov~

~x~

"Medications?" Ratchet asked as the brunette girl stalked off to the house.

"Cassie suffered from a few psychological disorders... Schizophrenia, depression, bipolarism, and ADHD. She's pretty heavily medicated for her depression and the schizophrenia." Sam supplied as Ratchet hmmed in response.

_:Odd one that youngling...: _

_:She didn't seem 'spaced out' like she claimed.: _Bee replied over the comlink. _:In fact she's having a one sided argument with herself back here.:_

_:Oh?:_

_:Something about salt and keeping someone out... after she scolded 'Crescent'.:_

_:Crescent?:_

_:Ask Sam.:_

"Samuel... just who is Crescent?" Ratchet glanced over at the teen.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My cousin Artemis, she was Cassie's twin sister. She died about five years ago... It's also the name for Cassie's alternate personality..."

Ratchet hmmed again.

~x~

~xTimeSkipx~

~Cassie's pov~

~x~Dream sequence~x~

_Blood coated her fingers as she clutched her sister's hand... "Crescent stay with me... Just hold on please.." She wept, her gray eyes flowing with tears as she cried and squirmed in the crushed vehicle, trying to reach her twin._

_"Cassie..."_

_The paramedics finally wrenched the door closest to her off the mangled frame of the vehicle. "Hold on sweetie you're going to be okay..." a voice told her as they cut the twisted metal away from her body._

_"No help her help my sister please!"_

_"They're working on it..."_

_"Please!" she cried._

_I'm sorry Cassie..._

_"Artemis!"_

_~x~_

Cassie sat straight up on her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. With shaking hands she wiped the tears in her eyes as arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders...

_"it's okay Cassie I'm right here..." _

"Crescent..." She sobbed, a deep ache in her chest sprung up as she tried to fight of the nightmare...

_"Shh... just let it go..."_

Tears welled in her eyes as she curled in on herself, trying to steady her breathing. A quick glance the clock told her what she already knew, that it was five in the morning... The same time that she woke from her nightmare every day... The same time that her twin had died that god cursed foggy morning...

_"Are ya okay?" _

_He's still here? _Her eyes shot to the corner where Jazz was currently lounging. _Why didn't he go with the ambulance?_

_"He said he wasn't tethered to it... and that he'd figured he'd hang out here with Bee and Sam for a few days before going back to shadowing his other friends." _Crescent grinned as she poked at Jazz. _"Besides, I get to hang out with someone besides you for a change."_

_"Ya know that usin' your twin bond to talk is cheatin' right? It leaves me outta da loop." _Jazz complained.

"That's your loss then." Cassie said as she uncurled from her position and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I might as well get up. You." she pointed to Jazz. "Out. I am not getting dressed in front of you."

_"Bashful are we?" _A bright grin was flashed at her slight blush.

"Get out. Both of you. I'll meet you down in the yard in five Crescent." Cassie said as she pulled her clothes for the day out.

_"Morning warm up?"_

"But of course."

~Bee Pov~

Bumblebee onlined his processors when the girl had exited the house and slowly made her way to the dew kissed ground with a sigh as she stared at the predawn sky with a smile. "Just perfect... though I think it will rain later today... I can smell the petricor on the wind..." she trailed off.

Bee half considered activating his holoform when she glared over to her right with an irritated expression on her face as she snapped, "Yes I'm fine with wearing black I don't plan on getting caught in the freaking rain Crescent." her expression turned sour. "Look just shut it. The both of you." Cassie glared again before sighing and beginning to stretch.

_Both? _Bee blinked his hidden optics. _Now she is talking to someone else? _He thought absentmindedly as she finally began running through a whirling set of moves: punches, kicks, ducks, rolls... if he didn't know any better he'd swear that she was actually sparring with someone...

She gave a yelp and twisted to the side as her eyes darted from side to side. "Two against one is cheating..."

Bee sighed as he gave into his curiosity and activated his holoform.

~Cassie pov~

Cassie had just evaded a feint when Jazz leapt into their sparring match with a grin as he tag teamed her with Crescent. The twosome were circling her as she growled, "Two against one is cheating..."

"Who are you talking to?"


	4. Chapter 3

Holy cannoli! 20 follows and 13 faves?! T-T I feel loved!

That's a lot of people to thank so here's the list:

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, and wordgeek1000 for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee Thank you so much!**

**It makes me happy to know that someone out there is reading this, and I can only hope that you like it!**

**Note I cracked just under 2600 words for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

x~

~Cassie pov~

~x~

Cassie froze as if someone had dunked her into a vat of ice water, her face going pale at the sound of Bee's voice. She spun to face him, her eyes wide as she took in his stance as he leaned against the Camaro, arms crossed, one of his blonde brows arched in inquiry.

_Shit! How long has he been standing there?! _Cassie cursed mentally as she tried to think of anything to say, her mind a complete blank.

_"Don't ask me... I was too busy with you..."_

Jazz blinked at Crescent. _"Ah'm still outta the loop here... Wha's she wantin' ta know?"_

_"How long he's been standing there."_ Crescent supplied query.

_"Bee's been there da whole time..."_

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Bee's voice brought Cassie's attention from the ghosts.

Cassie's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care? It's not like you don't think I'm crazy with the rest of the general consensus in this household." she said before turning around and heading back to the house.

He grabbed her wrist as he said quietly, "Maybe I don't." She met his eyes with a nervous glance as he leaned in closer. "So tell me who are you talking to?"

"Like you'd believe me." Cassie said as she jerked her hand free.

Bee grinned. "Try me."

"CASSIE!" Judy barged out the door, irritation radiating off her in waves as her gaze narrowed at the girl. "Damn it Cassandra, I am going to have to make it a rule about sneaking out of the house before the sun rises?"

_Oh thank god... _Cassie slipped away from Bee and made her way nervously to the house as Judy gave Bee a cold look over her niece's shoulder.

Cassie went through her morning motions as the rest of the household had made their way downstairs and on to their own breakfasts. She avoided eye contact with Bee as he eyed her over the table. She knew she was prolonging the inevitable... Especially since Jazz kept pointing it out every five minutes.

_"Oh come on... ya could tell 'im the truth... Bee's not one ta judge anyone. Trust meh." _Jazz said as she picked up her book bag. Cassie shot him a glare as she bounded back down the stairs. "Catch you later Aunt Judy." she called as she slipped out of the house before her aunt could question why she was leaving before Sam and Bee.

_"Ya know he's just goin' ta ask ya until you cave."_

"I don't care. I don't need to be treated anymore like a freak than I already am." Cassie growled.

_"You are not a freak Cass." _Crescent grumbled.

"And normal people see ghosts everyday." Cassie retorted venomously.

A horn beeped as the Camaro rolled up beside her as Sam rolled down the window. "Cassie!"

"Samuel."

"You know my mom just about glitched when she realized that you took off without waiting for me and Bee." Sam said as the car kept up a slow pace beside her.

"Well I decided to walk to school. It's healthier for me." Cassie said trying to ignore the goose bumps on her arms. Bee was staring at her from the corners of his eyes. "Besides I needed some fresh air anyways..."

Crescent snorted. _ "If you consider your daily intake of exhaust and airborne contaminates _fresh _air."_

_Shut up Crescent. _

"Look just get in Cassie. Don't make me drag you in to the car." Sam said with a glare.

Cassie stopped and turned to the car as it stopped moving. "I am walking to school. And if you don't want me to tell Aunt Judy _and _Mikaela about your porn stash in your closet and the smut magazines under your bed then you will keep going and leave me alone if you know what's good for you Sam." She said icily as she spun on her heels and continued walking down the sidewalk, leaving Sam gaping like a fish.

_"Now tha' was cold."_ Jazz commented.

"Blackmail is the best trump card, thanks again for the dirt Crescent." Cassie grinned.

_"My pleasure... though I'm going to have to keep digging if you want to keep one ace against Sam." _Crescent chirped merrily.

~x~

Cassie was over joyed that Sam and Bee didn't have the same schedule as her, however the same couldn't be said for Trent DeMarco who spent the two classes that she had with him shooting spitballs at her. The highlight of her day? When she ducked and he nailed the teacher in the chest, twice.

Of course she had a minor blessing when Crescent spent the better part of the day quietly conversing with Jazz. Though he had to wonder how much the two could really talk about... When she had asked Crescent what they were talking about Crescent just grinned and replied _"Life."_

A completely ironic topic for two ghosts to be talking about...

Lunch was... worse. She had managed to find a quiet table in the back of the cafeteria to sit at only for Bee to find her. He had came into the cafeteria and instantly spotted her pointing her out to Sam before the blonde veered off from Sam and Mikaela and made his way over. She promptly glared at her tatter tots and ignored him as he sat down.

"So how's it going?"

"..."

Bee's smile didn't fade at her poignant ignoral of his presence. In fact he slid closer on the bench to her. "I hope your day isn't going as dismal as mine is really the education system is rather dumbing it down wouldn't you say?"

Cassie snorted. "That would be giving them a compliment. They have to dumb it down because of the whole NCLB act that was passed a few years ago. Most schools don't like having to tarnish their prestigious reputations with failing marks so they try to set the low bar for the idiots that aren't able to actually put their minds on something besides partying and shopping."

"Hmm..."

"Is there a reason you're bothering me?" she asked looking up from her tray.

"What a bot can't have a nice friendly conversation with you?"

Cassie frowned. "No. I know you're dying to restate your query from this morning. And the answer is no one. I was talking to no one."

"Now we both know that is not the truth. So do you want to try again?"

Cassie opened her mouth to snap at him when there was a set of trays plopped in front to them causing the two of them to jump. "Hey Cassie." Sam said with a glare.

"Samuel."

"You know you could call me Sam like everyone else." he said with a sigh.

"I do." Cassie said as grimaced at the sloppy joes that covered his tray. "Must you eat that in front of me?"

"You only call me Sam when you're pissed at me." he said taking a large bite out of one of his sandwiches.

"When it works it works." Cassie muttered as she looked away from him. She glanced over to Crescent who was listening intently to Jazz. Cassie's brow twitched as she noted that this was probably the longest that Crescent had paid attention to anyone in a long time...

Crescent must have caught the tail end of her train of thought because she turned and stuck her tongue out at her earning a smile from Cassie. _Must have been some interesting life Jazz had._

_"You have no idea." _Crescent grinned. _"Did you know that he was the leader of Special Ops in his army?"_

Cassie raised a brow. "Yeah right."

"Earth to Cassie come in Cassie..." Sam joked when she turned to him with a dark glare. "Welcome back from lollipop land."

"Jerk." Cassie growled as she bristled from the taunt.

"Hey I can't help it if you're such a space cadet."

_"Why that little brat..." _Crescent growled.

"Say Mikaela, did Sam ever tall you how he got that faint scar above his eyebrow there?" Cassie said sweetly. She smirked as she noticed Sam's nostrils flared as he got a 'don't you dare' look in his eyes.

Mikaela and Bee both glanced at Sam's face. "Mm no I never noticed it before..."

Her grin widened. "Well he got that the first time he got his first ten speed bike. He wasn't paying attention as he thought he was all big and bad doing stunts, and his price was kissing the stop sign and seven stitches."

"No way."

"Way. Plus he cried-"

Sam cut her off as he spazzed. "I did not cry. There was no crying involved."

"You know just before we started going out he did this awesome crashing back flip on the sidewalk while ridding his mother's bicycle." Mikaela snickered.

Cassie grinned. "Not the pink one."

"Yes!" Mikaela and Cassie crowed with laughter as Sam blushed, his ears turning a deep red as Bee smirked.

"Yeah well if Bee hadn't been acting all weird and creepy I wouldn't have done that." Sam said in his defense.

"Oh yeah blame it on me." Bee chuckled.

The bell sounded and the foursome made their way out to their next classes.

~x~

~Crescent pov~

~x~

Crescent had to admit that it was a nice change of pace talking to someone besides Cassie... Even if the other spirit kind of put her on edge... It wasn't everyday that she came across one that shone _that _bright... The other spirit was pure energy and it set her on edge ever so slightly... but what had caught her attention the about Jazz was that his aura was similar to that of the Camaro... Similar but not the same...

_"Say Jazz... you asked me why I'm still here..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why are you still here?"_

Jazz hmmed as he thought it over. _"Ah'm not really sure... Normally when one o my people offline we go to the Well o Allsparks... Ah was kinda surprised ta find mehself stuck 'ere... Primus must have kicked meh out or somethin'."_

Crescent raised a brow. _"I highly doubt that you were kicked outta heaven."_

_"Ya neva know... Ah mean how else do ya explain meh still bein' here?"_

Crescent frowned and bit her lip. _That is a very good question... "Maybe you weren't meant to die? Or perhaps you're tethered to someone that's still alive... Like maybe your soulmate or something..."_

_"... Ah jus' don't know..."_

Crescent noted the sad and resigned tone in Jazz's voice and decided to switch the topic with,_ "So.. what kind of music do you like?"_

~x~

~Cassie's pov~

~x~

Cassie bolted for the door as the last bell rang. She made no time in making her way to her locker as she kept a wary eye out for Bee. She did not want to get caught by either him or Sam before she could get halfway home. More importantly not having to ride in that Camaro...

She made it halfway across the parking lot before a hand came down on her shoulder. Cassie let out a sigh and turned to find Trent standing there. "Going somewhere Cooper?"

"Oh dear he can learn names. What other tricks can you do?" Cassie glared at him. She pulled herself from his grasp and glared up at him. Crescent turned from her current conversation with Jazz to glare in their direction at her tone.

_"What does he want?"_

"How about the fact that I read your files..." He grinned as he held up a folder. Cassie recognized the file... it was the same one her Aunt Judy had given Sam to give to the secretary...

"Where did you get that?" She hissed, her face paling slightly...

_"That bastard..." _Crescent glared at the jock with full hatred in her aura as she made her way over to Cassie.

"Oh I have my ways... Now... What would you do to get these back?" He grinned.

"How about I not slice your dick off with a blunt butter knife?" Crescent growled through Cassie's lips before she could stop her.

"Pity." Trent said holding up his phone. "I was so hoping you'd say anything else... But.. Oh well..." his thumb pressed a button. "No hiding how crazy are now bitch."

Cassie and Crescent let out a growl as she flung herself at Trent...

~x~

~Sam pov~

~x~

Sam sighed as they gave up searching for Cassie in the school. "My mom is so going to rip me a new one if we don't find her..."

"Cheer up, it could be worse Sam... It's not like Cassie doesn't know her way to the house." Bee pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." His phone beeped and incoming text. Thinking it was Mikaela texting him about finding Cassie he pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the file. "Oh no..."

Bee poked his head over Sam's shoulder as he read the file... "Oh slag..."

"We've gotta find Cassie."

Bee's eyes flickered for a second. "There's some sort of commotion going on at the front of the school... If I had to guess..."

"There's no guessing come on Bee." Sam said as he took off at a run.

"Sam!" Mikaela met up with them as they managed to get out of the building. "Did you get this text about-"

"Yeah If I had to guess the whole school did." Sam said as he spotted the large mass of bodies near the street. Teachers were beginning to make their way through group yelling at kids that shoved them back. The chirping sound of a squad car broke through the roar of the enmassed teens, which scattered upon hearing the siren.

Sam, Bee, and Mikaela froze upon hearing the police car, only moving forward as Bee confirmed that it was not Barricade. The crowd had dispersed enough for them to catch sight of the teachers pulling a somewhat battered Cassie off of a somewhat bloodied Trent DeMarco.

Claw marks bled prominently on the jocks face as well as his bright shiners to match. Blood was also trickling out of his mouth and his swollen lips were most likely from her getting a couple jawline hits in. His left ear was bleeding from bite marks... There was also a few lines from the girl's nails on his arms.

Cassie was screaming curses at the jock as the teachers separated them. Sam could see the start of a black eye on his cousin's face, a bloody nose, and the bruises on her arms and legs from where Trent had fought back.

"Cassie!" Sam called as he tried to get around the teachers.

~x~

~Cassie Pov~

~x~

"-ich! I swear to god I've known dirty cops with more integrity than you... you spineless ape! If you ever talk to me again I will rip your trachea out with my bare hands!" Crescent screamed from Cassie's lips as hand pulled her away from the boy. She struggled against the hands holding her.

"Cassie!" Sam's voice brought her back to reality.

Cassie blinked as their anger faltered and Crescent lost her grip on her twin. She blinked through her painful black eye as the adrenaline left her, and the pain from bruises that were beginning to form hit her.

_"Oh god Cassie I'm so sorry..."_

_It's my own fault Crescent... _Cassie thought as she let the teachers drag her away.

"Cassie." Sam said as he caught up to her. "I called my mom."

Cassie smiled weakly at Sam. "Judy's going to kill me..." she said as the teachers led her back into the school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sweet Priums! This story's at 24 faves and 32 follows! TwT I am so happy! *Dance happy dance***

**I guess that means the list has grown XD.**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, and valeries26 for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou!**

**It makes me happy to know that someone out there is reading this, and I can only hope that you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter word count: 2745 Whoo!**

**Note: his chapter's kinda fillerish... *dodges rotten tomatoes being flung by Crescent***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**~x~**

~Crescent's Pov~

~x~

To say that Judy was mad was an understatement. By the time she was done at the school, everyone was cowering in fear of the woman. But none more than Cassie herself, and the bully that had started it all... Everyone saw the relief that was written all over Trent's face as the police hauled him away in their squad car. And even though no one could see her themselves even Crescent was also impressed with Judy's fury. She had hovered in silence as Judy tore Cassie a new one.

_"This is my fault..." _Crescent sighed later on as she hovered outside of Cassie's room, she and Jazz were currently shut out ot the room thanks to the lline of salt that Cassie had thrown across the doorway as she stormed her way in her abeyance of Judy's punishment. "_All of this."_

Jazz caressed the other spirit's shoulder, she shuddered at his touch. "_Ya can't blame yaself Crescent."_

Irritation flared throughout her aura. _"But it is. Cassie would have none of these problems if it wasn't for __**me**__. Heck she wouldn't even see you if it wasn't for me... Ever since I died, her life has been a mess. They all think she's crazy because of me... The only one that ever believed that I existed was our dad..." _Crescent's voice took a sad tone as she settled on the floor, her back against the door.

_"Aw sweetspark don' cry."_

_"This is hell..." _she whispered as she curled in on herself.

Jazz felt sparkbroken at the femme's tone. He debated on what he could possibly say to the girl but found himself without words... Her words were almost dead on... _this _was the Pit. Jazz had been dead little over six months and it almost drove him insane with the fact that all he could do was watch his comrades go into battle... able to see them fight and bleed, only able to offer his prayers for their safety to the unhearing audios of Primus... Because as much as Jazz hated to admitted it, if Primus really did care why was he stuck here in limbo and not in the Well?

Jazz settled next to Crescent and slung a tendril of his energy over the girl's shoulders.

~X~

~Timeskip~

~Still Crescent's Pov~

~x~

It had been two days since the incident and Cassie had yet to speak to anyone in the house, Crescent included. As it was she was banished to her room considering that she had been suspended, her laptop and cell phone confiscated by the still P.O. Judy. She spent her time listening to her mp3 player and working on her homework which Sam gave her ceremoniously when she was summoned downstairs for her afternoon round of psych drugs.

She had finally dusted the salt line the night before but she had still yet to say anything. And it was irritating Crescent. Heck, Cassie made as little eye contact with either of them as possible.

_"She's ignoring us." _Crescent grumbled.

_"Maybe she jus needs time ta get over her humiliation at da hands of that punk."_

_"Maybe but she needs to talk or she'll just repress herself even more..." _Crescent sighed. They sat in silence for several more minutes before a devious grin came over her face. _"Say Jazz would you like to see a neat trick?"_

_"Why do Ah have a feelin' dat Cassie's gonna go off on ya?"_

_"Oh hush and watch." _Crescent said as she crept up behind her unsuspecting twin. She held herself ever so still as she leaned in close, gripping the cord to the headphones before screeching, _"CASSIE!"_ at a pitch the even hurt Jazz's audios as it blasted through the speakers.

Cassie jolted back as she yanked off the headphones with a yelp before glaring at her twin who grinned sheepishly. "Damn it Crescent you know I hate it when you do that..." she grumbled as she rubbed her sore ears.

_"Wha was dat?"_

_"Sorry I was just teaching Jazz about white noise."_

_Oh great, just what we need another poltergeist. _Cassie thought sourly as she slid on her phones and sighed. "Great you fried them. You realize that I've only got one pair left."

The door opened to reveal Judy who smiled weakly at Cassie who just turned her head back to her homework. "Cassie." The woman said as she stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Cassie kept her gaze fixed to the algebra book in front of her not offering any reaction to her aunt.

"Look I just came to say that I'm sorry that I was so hard on you... I figured I'd let you know that we are going to press charges on that DeMarco kid..." Judy sat on the bed and stared at Cassie's unmoving form.

"Goodie. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to finish my homework." Cassie finally looked at Judy, annoyance written clearly over her face.

Judy just smiled brighter at her niece's glare. "You remind me so much of your dad you know. He always gave me that glare when I'd pester him."

Cassie set her jaw as she turned back to her paperwork... fighting hard not to think about her father. "Just please leave me alone."

"I just wanted to remind you that Me and Ron are leaving on our three day trip tonight. I stocked the fridge with a ton of veggies and I expect you to not burn down the house while we are gone. And to stay inside. No internet, no t.v., no phone calls." Judy said as she stood up.

"Gee I feel so special... Wait... where's Sam?"

"The boys had to go in for work. They won't be back until Sunday night. So I expect you to obey my rules and be on your best behavior."

Cassie's eye twitched as she bit down her retort of _I'm not a child._

Crescent snickered at Cassie's retort. _"Yeah but you're not an adult either."_

_Neither are you. _

"Cassandra!" Judy snapped at her.

"Yes ma'am." Cassie quickly agreed to whatever Judy had ever been badgering her about now. "I can do that."

"Thanks." Judy said as she set the house key in front of the teen. "Don't make me regret leaving you here without a babysitter.

This time Cassie had to bite her tongue as her aunt closed the door behind her.

~x~

~Sam's Pov~

~x~

"Samuel."

Sam cringed at the gentle baritone. "Optimus, I told you to just call me Sam."

"My apologies."

"It's okay... So um what did you need to talk to me about?"

Optimus regarded the human boy on his desk with a curious expression on his face plates. "Bumblebee informed me about your cousin. I am also aware about your wishes to keep her in the dark about us. I only wanted to ask you if you truly think that is wise young Sam."

Sam let loose a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair before looking Optimus in the optics. "I don't know. I mean, she isn't in the most... _stable_ state of mind as it is, and I just don't she'll find aliens a good way to judge her sanity. If anything I'd be worried that she'll repress herself even more than what she already is."

"And if the Decepticons decide to target you and your family? Wouldn't you think it wise for her to at least be minorly informed?"

Sam bit his lip as he looked down at his feet. "I.. I just don't know..."

~x~

~Rachet's Pov~

~x~

Ratchet vented as sigh as he went over the datafiles that Bee had sent him from Sam's cell phone. While the files only covered the barest skim of the girl's psychological issues. Most of which apparently had cropped up when the girl's twin had perished in an accident five years ago... Bee had sworn up and down that the girl wasn't just talking to herself as everyone was certain of. But if she was truly talking to her twin...

_Ghosts aren't real._ Ratchet thought to himself. But even as he thought this there was still a lingering _what if _in the back of his mind... his knowledge on twins bubbling to the forefront of his processors... he had to keep in mind that human twins couldn't easily be compared to cybertronian twins... but what he'd read on the internet seemed to match up to the cybertronian equivalent... even if the humans considered the connection be tween twins impossible and fake.

It all matched up except for death... Here in this organic species if one of the twins died the other didn't necessarily perish with it's other half...

If the girl really was talking to her other half... He could only imagine the pain the youngling was in from being technically separated from her other half...

_At least her schizophrenia and her depression is explained... But it still doesn't explain her being bipolar..._

Ratchet vented a sigh again. The girl was a mystery...

~x~

~Cassie's Pov~

~x~

Saturday came and went in utter boredom. She fell into her old study habits learned from when she was homeschooled and actually managed to get a head of herself before Crescent's instant poking interrupted her.

_"Oh come on I'm bored! Just turn on the tv! Pop a dvd in! I am dying watching you crunch all those numbers..."_

Cassie pursed her lips. "Crescent you know that if Judy finds out-"

Crescent scoffed. _"Like me or Jazz are going to tell her that you broke the house rules for your punishment."_

_"Eh... waht she said. 'sides who else is gonna know?"_

Cassie raised a brow. "I guess you've got a point... So um... How about some Fullmetal Panic?"

_"Make it Fumofuu and you gotta deal sis."_

_"... Fullmetal Panic?"_ Jazz blinked as the twins turned with wide grins on their faces.

_"Never mind make it a full marathon..."_ Crescent smiled.

~x~

~Cassie's Pov~

~x~

To say the least Jazz had been amused by the show. Granted it had been confusing at times but Crescent just explained the bits that had him stumped. Cassie listened to the two spirits laugh and converse the evening away, as she slowly wondered just how old Jazz really was.

Crescent had told her that he was _different... _Granted Cassie could feel it... But she couldn't see him as her twin could. The way he talked was somewhere between a gangster's lisp and an gentleman's elegance. He didn't appear to have been old enough to have been Third In Command in an army like Crescent had told her... Nor a Special Ops agent... He just seemed too... _cheerful_ for that... But looking at him as he talked about his comrades... there was a shadow in the spirit's eyes that held some of that inherent darkness...

But there was a sadness in those eyes... A pain she recognized from being around Crescent. Regret, frustration, sorrow... He was bound to something or someone still here... but... if he was older than she thought... then how on earth could that tether still be there?

Cassie fell asleep listening to the two of them talk, trying to sort her thoughts out.

~x~

Sunday morning dawned for Cassie with someone beating on the door. Groaning she stretched from her sitting position on the couch, listening to her back protest the movement as she got to her feet. She made her way to the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she peeked through the peephole to see Mikaela standing there with a smile.

Cassie opened the door and put on a weak smile for Mikaela. "Hey there Kae."

Mikaela blinked at the nickname. "Kae? I thought you hated nicknames?"

"While I might be more inclined to call someone by their parentally assigned names, I have no true issue with calling someone by a nickname. Save for Samuel of course. I like seeing him squirm from my casual use of his full name." Cassie grinned. "Also I had a friend named Mikaela back home."

"I see..."

"Is there something I can help you with Mikaela?" Cassie said after a minute of silence.

"Um well... I was kind of curious if you could show me some of those self-defense moves that you promised me."

Cassie blinked at Mikaela. "You do realize that I'm grounded for like eternity right?"

"Which is why I already called and asked Judy if she needed someone to check in on you." Mikaela grinned.

"Come on we can practice in the back yard." Cassie pulled the door behind her and the y started to walk around the house. "Okay so tell me that you've at least seen Ms. Congeniality."

"Who hasn't?"

"Oh goodie. So I can go ahead and skip the SING method." Cassie grinned.

"You mean that actually works?"

"Of course... If you put enough force into it."

~x~

~Sam's pov~

~x~

"So when are you guys making the move to Diego Garcia?" Sam asked quietly.

"They're making them switch bases by the end of the month." Bee said quietly. "Since I'm assigned to you I won't be going."

"Are you sure you really don't want to?" Sam blinked at the blonde holoform.

Bee shook his head. "I wouldn't be stuck playing 'school' anymore if I did, but Sam I would never leave you... Even if I have to suffer the nightmare you call high school."

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"You're right. I can feel the data in my processors die slowly as I try to avoid the oh what did Mikaela call it.. Ah yes 'googoo' eyes that the femmes in your school shoot me all the time." Bee said dryly as he pulled into the alleyway.

"It could be worse... It could be the guys."

Bee shot Sam a sour look. "There have been a few of those as well."

Sam snorted as Bee turned into the driveway and they found themselves staring the interesting sight of Mikeala being grappled by his cousin, the smaller girl clinging to his girl friend's back hands firmly planted over the other girl's bosom as she clung to Mikaela as the taller girl struggled to get out of her grip.

"Come on Kae get me off of ya. If you can't get me off how the hell do you plan to stop a male predator? By batting those baby blues at him and hoping they'll let you go? Maybe by flashing hi-" Cassie was cut off as Mikaela slammed her head into the other girl's jaw. Cassie's grip loosened enough for Mikaela to twist out of the her grip. Mikaela lashed out with her legs in a kick which Cassie managed to dodge.

"Not bad. I would say lets continue but it looks like we have an audience." Cassie turned to the staring boys. "Oh dear is that dribble on Samuel's chin I see?" Cassie grinned.

"Oh I'm sure he's got his mind stuck on some girl on girl action..." Mikaela snickered.

Cassie snorted. "Pervert's the both of ya." she accused the boys as they finally blinked and got out of the Camaro.

Sam stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

Cassie's expression went dead serious. "Yeah what of it? Gonna tell Judy? Stab me in the back? Just remember I know where you two sleep. And I do have a bottle of habanero sauce that I'm not afraid to use." Sam blinked at her palely, his eye wide, for a good long ten seconds before she snickered. "I'm kidding sheesh... You can't seriously be that scared of me."

"I saw what you did to Trent." Sam shuddered as he smiled at her. "So... I take it Mom gave you permission to see the sun once more."

"Gotta have my vitamin D. Besides I did promise Kae here that I would help her with her self defense moves."

Sam blinked. "Wait Kae? You can call Mikaela by a nickname but not me?"

Cassie grinned. "That is correct Samuel."


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back for chapter five everybody!**

**I hate to say it but this chapter is 90% filler... but aftermath of what happened in chapter 3 has to be explained... v_v; Though things will be picking up here in the next chapter... **

**The list has grown some more! Yay! XD.**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, valeries26, The Writer Akayla, 1, BrokenScarlet, Enigmatic Daydream, FreyaHawthorne, Leader of the Wolves, Littlebirdd, Mango-sama, TF angel, and TatteredAngel 42 for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou!**

**Word count for this chapter about 2375.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

~Ron's pov~

~x~

Ron and Judy had had a wonderful day touring the vineyards... they had made it back to the hotel and had opened a bottle of wine. As they sat there talking about their plans for the next day Ron noticed that his wife was distracted... tense as she became lost in her thoughts... Ron had a nagging suspicion as to whom she was thinking about...

"Judy relax." Ron said as he messaged his wife's back. "The kids are alright."

"I know but... Cassie..." Judy sighed irritably.

"Cassie handled herself quite well against that kid if what you told me is true... I mean you can't blame the kid for freaking out on him. Heck sweetie I've seen you go off on our mail man with that bat of yours for stepping on your petunias. How is her getting to a fight with a punk any worse?" Ron chuckled as he thought back on the incident.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well... what has you so on edge about the whole thing then sweetheart?" Ron said as he kissed his wife's neck.

"She bit his _ear... _What would possess her to bite the kids ear? Ugh." Judy shuddered.

~x~

~Cassie's Pov~

~x~

Cassie sighed as she sat on the a bench in the yard, her sketchbook in her lap, ear buds draped around her neck softly playing One Republic. Mikaela had abandoned her to her own devices hours ago, in lieu of spending time with Sam. Crescent was listening to Jazz talk about his life, the two ghosts opting for sitting on top of the Camaro. If Cassie hadn't known any better she would have sworn that the car was perturbed by their presence... It's aura subdued and irritated... Cassie snickered at the thought of the muscle car getting cold chills.

She sighed and looked down at her sketchbook, which portrayed the aforementioned ghosts in their current positions... But she was having trouble with the drawing. Jazz for one was not sitting still as he revelatory moved his hands about in his conversation... and for some reason it irritated her... Of course seeing as the car's 'personality' was almost bleeding as expressively as Jazz was. She decided to blame it all on the car.

_Don't be absurd... I doubt it's because of the cursed car._ She second guessed herself subconsciously.

_"Having trouble over there sis?"_

Cassie flipped Crescent the bird and went back to her drawing. Crescent laughed at her twin merrily before patting the hood of the car. _"Why don't you join us up here?"_

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Cassie squeaked at she jumped at the sound of Bee's voice, her sketchbook slipping off her lap to land closed on the ground.. she turned to find him laughing silently at her. "Do I need to put a bell around your neck?" she glared.

"You wouldn't really put a bell on me would you?" Bee smiled.

Cassie blinked at him before blushing as the thought of him wearing a cat collar popped into her head. "Eh..."

Crescent caught wind of her thoughts and burst out laughing, tumbling from the car in the process. Cassie watched as Bee shivered slightly, and she glanced away to glare at her twin.

_"W-why don't y-you ha! add some ears and a leash as well?" _Crescent stuttered through her laughter.

_"Wha?" _Jazz blinked at Crescent.

Cassie flushed even more as said image plagued her mind's eye. _Damn you Crescent..._ Crescent's laughter increased.

"And just what are you thinking of?" Bee grinned slyly.

"N-nothing!" Cassie stuttered as she turned back and found him inches from her nose. Cassie yelped and fell off the bench. "Ow.."

"Scrap. I didn't mean to startle you, here let me help you." Bee said as he pulled her up into a sitting position. Cassie glared at Jazz who had also began to laugh.

"Uh... thanks..." Cassie said as she rubbed her head. "But maybe we should follow the bubble rule... And maybe you should make some noise... I swear you're practically a fricken ninja as quiet as you are."

Bee chuckled. "Trust me I'm not a ninja." He said a he picked up her discarded sketchbook. "May I?"

"Um... Sure?" she fidgeted as she glared at the two ghosts who were snickering at her. _Oh yeah keep yukking it up._

_"You're still blushing sis."_

_"Ya too cute y'kno tha?"_

"Shut up..." she hissed.

Bee chuckled and shook his head as he slowly flipped through the book. "Still talking to yourself?" Bee said as he came to the last page.

~x~

~Bee's Pov~

~x~

Bee blinked at the picture before him... Of two people sitting on his altmode. The femme appeared to be laughing at something that the dark skinned mech had said, his hand held almost expressively as his face, bright cheerful eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. The femme looked almost identical to Cassie, but her hair was not shaded darkly, leaving him the impression that she was not a brunette.

"Cassie... Is this Crescent?" Bee said as he glanced down at her. The girl wasn't looking at him but gazing sourly in the direction of his altmode. "Cassie?"

"... "

Bee knelt in the grass as he closed the book and held it out to her. "Well?"

"What if it is?" she said quietly.

The two of them sat there in the grass listening to the crickets as they began their chirping. "So... Crescent huh?" Bee eventually broke their silence.

Cassie sighed. "Look you don't have to believe me. Nobody else does..."

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you." Bee scratched his head. "It's just hard for me to process the possibility that ghosts really exist... I believe it's possible... but at the same time it's hard to believe that she didn't go on to the We- I mean Heaven."

Bee shivered as the weird tingling sensation had tickled his hood earlier, once more as it felt like someone had slipped their hand over his hood. _Fraggit what the heck is that?_

Cassie said nothing as she stared down at her sketchbook in her lap.

"You can tell she's your twin." He said quietly.

Cassie sighed before looking him in the eyes. "Look I don't know why you're making an effort to believe me..."

"Hey if aliens can exist then so can ghosts right?" Bee cocked a grin his eyes sparkling.

Cassie snickered. "Aliens? _Puh-lease._" Cassie didn't see the smile on Bee's face falter slightly, nor how his altmode sank sadly on his axles at her words...

They spent most of the evening talking about her and Crescent's childhood... about how close she had been to her twin. And about that morning five years prior that had started all of Cassie's problems... Eventually they ended up in the living room watching anime.

Cassie was sitting half propped up on the arm of the couch slightly zoned out as she began to drift off. Bee was looking over the sketch again his eyes focusing on the guy in the picture. There was something strangely familiar about the guy, something he couldn't put his servo on...

"Say Cassie..." Bee poked Cassie.

"Hm?" The girl mumbled from the arm of the couch..

"If the girl in your sketch is Crescent... Then who's the guy?"

Cassie mumbled something unintelligible into her arms as she curled up tighter on the couch to get away from his poking finger.

"Cassie?" Cassie remained quiet, and after a few minutes he realized she had finally drifted off into recharge.

He sighed in defeat.

~x~

~Cassie's Pov~

~x~

Things were... despondent at school the next day.. Cassie was under the constant stares of people and whispers from the other students were on par with a pit of snakes as loud as some of them were. So she spent her time ignoring them to the best of her abilities... though she was near her breaking point come third period when she opened her locker and out flooded a pile of pig ears and gummi ears.

_You have got to be freaking kidding me... how fricking immature can these pricks be?_

"I see you brought yourself a snack." Someone jeered as the kids surrounding her laughed.

Crescent growled as Cassie sighed and pulled out her textbooks. _Just ignore them. Giving them any notice will only sate their attempts to get under your skin..._ Cassie slammed the door to her locker shut and continued on avoiding any and all eye contact.

_"Of course you would say that..."_

_Say where's Jazz? _Cassie asked as she noted a distinct lack of the other spirit.

_"He went to go hang around Bee for the day..."_

_... _Cassie raised a brow but said nothing.

~x~

~Bee's Pov~

~x~

Bee couldn't stop thinking about the picture from the day before.. He had spoken with Sam that morning about said sketch but his charge had no notion as to who the person was. He had even sent a databurst to Ratchet, but the old medic didn't recall the mystery man either...

Bee sighed as he stared up at the clock. His 'classes' were divided between a mixture of both Sam's and Mikaela's classes. Mundane, boring and a little nerve grating... Bee hated the damnable lessons... especially since he didn't need to be here..

A shiver ran down his holoform's spine as someone ghosted a hand over his altmode... Switching his attention to his real body he scanned the area finding no one culprit for this feeling... one that was getting annoying each time it happened. Bee vented a sigh through his nose as he thought, _If this keeps up I'm going to have to cave in and get scanned by Ratchet..._

~x~

~Jazz pov~

~x~

Jazz sighed as he 'leaned' against Bee. _"I wish ya could hear meh Bee... I just wish one o' ya could see meh. Ya'll have no idea what kinda hell this is..."_

_"Feeling blue?" _Jazz blinked up at Crescent who stood in front of him with a slightly concerned look on her face.

Jazz put on a fake smile as he waved a hand at her. _"Who meh? Nevah."_

_"Really." _Crescent arched a brow. _"You don't sound so sure there. So I see you give up on following Bee..."_

_"Nah Ah didn't."_

_"So... you got anymore stories for me today?"_

Jazz said nothing as he stared at the teens that were milling out of the school. Crescent was staring at him intently as she edged near him as she went to poke him. _"Waht is it with you and poking meh?"_

_"I get my kicks outta pestering someone... since Cassie's still in the hive I figured I'd bug you..."_

_"Ya think she's gonna ride with Bee and Sam today?"_

Crescent shook her head. _"Please she thinks the car is possessed. You should have see the goose bumps that rise on her arms from being _near _the Camaro."_

_"Now tha's just ridiculous. Bee is not possessed."_

Crescent frowned at Jazz. _"I wasn't talking about him... though it's freaky as all heck that he barely has an freaking aura..."_

A loud chirp of a squad car brought Crescent's attention to her twin...

~x~

~Cassie's pov~

~x~

Crescent had ditched her sometime before the end of her last class and Cassie spent most of that class staring numbly at the black board as the occasional spit ball hit her back. She was out the door the instant the bell rang ignoring the catcalls and the odd look the teacher had shot her, which led her to think that the bastard had noted the spitballs that were being shot at her but opted to say nothing. She grit her teeth in irritation as she bit back a growl.

She wove through the halls and out of the building ignoring the whole mess. _God why the hell did I have to lose my temper? _Cassie vented a sigh through her nose as she made her way to the sidewalk and started down it. She was lost in her thoughts when the chirp of a siren jarred her out of her thoughts.

Cassie blinked up at the squad car that had pulled up beside her. _Oooh a Saleen Mustang... I've only seen two of those as interceptors... Now that is a rare beast indeed._

The door to the patrol car swung open and a tall dark haired man stepped out. "Are you Cassandra Cooper?"

"Yes..." she said as she stared him over as the hair raised on the back of her neck... it was like being around that damned camaro... She eyed the mustang. "Is there a problem officer?"

"It's about the incident last Friday afternoon I'm afraid that I have to ask you to come down to the station to give us a statement."

Cassie's eyes narrowed. "I already gave my statement to the officers that responded last week. Unless you have justifiable cause and a warrant to haul me down to the station. Seeing as I am a minor, I'm afraid that you will have to direct any further questions to my legal guardians. Have a good day officer." she said as she turned her back and continued down the sidewalk.

~x~

~? pov~

~x~

He watched as the fleshling turned her back on his holoform and stalked down the sidewalk muttering to herself. He clenched his holoform's servos into fists as he fought the urge to haul the little glitch back into his altmode. A cursory glance at the school's parking lot at the sound of an cybertronian engine revving to life had him cursing. Of course the Autobot was watching the school... _I shouldn't have used my siren... _he cursed his momentary glitch. He quickly made the show of his holoform getting into his altmode before dismissing it and peeling away from the curb in a squeal of tires as he retreated. He'd get his servos on the fleshling at a later time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long... The weather has been wreaking havoc in my town so things have been fun to say the least... Anyways I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter and I hate to say it but the word count for this chapter has fallen at a pathetic 1712 words... But after writing this chapter about six times with dissatisfaction with each outcome I printed them out and threw a dart at my wall. This was the one I nailed.**

**And the list keeps growing on and on... Yays!**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, valeries26, The Writer Akayla, 1, BrokenScarlet, Enigmatic Daydream, FreyaHawthorne, Leader of the Wolves, Littlebirdd, Mango-sama, TF angel, TatteredAngel 42, HeartStarryNights, Croonsgirl, UndeadHatter, SarahGayle, HappehKitsune, and Kate555 for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou!**

**~x~**

**Disclaimer: This is obviously a fanfiction... so I don't own Transformers... it belongs to Hasbro...**

**Oooh I do gotta question... How old would you say Jazz really is? I hope I've got a good range... if not let me know and I'll fix it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

~x~

~Sam's Pov~

~x~

"_Barricade?" _ Sam almost screeched into his cell phone. "What the hell do you think he wants with Cassie?" Sam was panicking after receiving a text from Bee to stay put at the school after spotting the Decepticon.

"Nothing good. I've lost track of him but I've called the others to give them a heads up. They're on their way into town."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "So do you want me to stay put or what?"

"I'll be there in two minutes, you and Mikaela meet me out front."

"What about Cassie?"

"I can only hope she went home." Bee said before disconnecting the line.

~x~

~Cassie's pov~

~x~

"The nerve of that guy..." Cassie grumbled as she crossed her arm as she waited for the light to change. She was still irritated at the cop, but what had really pressed her buttons was Jazz who kept insisting that she go home.

_"Cassie you need to go home." _Jazz repeated for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

_Tell him to shut it. _She glared at Crescent who shook her head in turn.

_"Jazz please, she isn't going to listen."_

_"This isn't the time to play around Cassandra." _Jazz said with absolutely no accent in his voice. _"That was no ordinary cop."_

_Considering that the damned car had more a fucking aura than the cop himself? Yeah I kinda noticed. _Cassie let out a slight huff as she started across the street. She was downtown at this point, the complete opposite direction of the house. _I don't care._

_"Cassie..."_

_"She says she noticed and she doesn't care..."_

_"Well she should! If he's afta ya it ain't a good thing. Nothing that he and his want is a good thing. Ya need to get back home and-"_

"Alright. That's it." Cassie growled before sharply veering right into an alley. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you. _Either _of you. I can't seem to find two minutes to myself here lately because you've been tailing me for days. And-" she held up a finger to stop Jazz protest in his defense, "Yes I know you have enough sense to leave me alone in school but I am _not _alone or given a chance to _be _alone. I am cursed to be stuck with Crescent because she is literally the other half of my soul but I am not the reason you are tethered to this plane of existence. So if you honestly can give me one viable reason as to _why _I should listen then by all means go ahead. But it better be a good one."

Jazz stared at the girl, his poker face perfect but she could sense him having difficulty over what to tell her. _"Cassie... That's a mighty tall order. I'm not exactly sure where to begin or what Ah _should _tell ya."_

Cassie stared at him for a few moments before letting out a light sigh and turning away. "Never mind then, just go home Jazz. Come on Crescent. I need to find the library."

_"Cassie..."_

Cassie replied my merely slipping on her ear buds and walking away. Crescent looked between the two of them before offering Jazz an apologetic smile and following after her twin.

~x~

~Sam's Pov~

~x~

Sam was loosing his mind. He had tried to call Cassie only to groan as her phone was answered by his mom. After bold facedly lying to his mother as to why he was calling and finding out that his father had extended their trip by another two days, Sam hung up and beat his head on a door frame, earning him a scolding from Ratchet who opted to stay with him and Mikaela while the other three Autobot's scoured the town for signs of Barricade and Cassie.

"Where _is _she? If she gets hurt mother will maim me. Then beat the shit out of everyone else with her bat..." Sam groaned.

"Cassie's fine Sam." Mikaela said pulling him to sit down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah but what if she isn't? What if robocop actually got her you know? What the hell could they want with Cassie?"

"If I had to surmise," The twosome jumped at the sound of Ratchet's voice from behind them as he came into the living room. "It's a ploy of some kind or other. While it's easy to assume that the Decepticons want revenge on you for Megatron's demise, they are more than likely under Starscream's command now, and Starscream doesn't give two credits about Megatron's offlining other than the fact that he's now in charge. Barricade could very likely be working of his own accord, with perhaps an ulterior motive like obtaining energon from us... It's hard to determine what could be going through his processors at this point in time." Ratchet tilted his head as his eyes dimmed slightly. "At least the girl is finally home." He said with a sigh. "I'll comm the others."

~x~

~Cassie's Pov~

~x~

Cassie frowned at the street as she slipped between the houses to the back of the house. _I don't remember Sam saying that we'd have company... _she eyed the familiar eyesore of an ambulance.

_"Maybe Sam got hurt again? Unless you think something happened to Bee." _Crescent commented as she tumbled over the hedge. "_I really hope not. That weird medic is kinda creepy-whoa!" _Crescent bumped into Jazz.

_"Ya'll safe!" _Jazz cheered as he hugged the unsuspecting ghost._ "You two have ev'ryone worried sick about ya!"_

"Like I give a damn." Cassie spat. The sound of the Camaro's engine pulled into the drive behind her as she let out a low growl and slipped into the house. She glared at the pill container waiting on the table for her.

"Cassie!" Sam cam running into the kitchen from the living room while the backdoor opened harshly as Bee bolted in.

Cassie raised a brow. "Yes Samuel?"

"Are you okay?" Sam grabbed her arms and began to look her over. "Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" she narrowed her eyes as she shrugged him off. "I went to the library. Now stop grabbing at me."

"Do you realize how worried we were?"

"..." Cassie shook her head before she stepped around her cousin. "I didn't realize it was a crime to spend my day so innocently trying to improve my studies."

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is to go by yourself?" Sam grabbed her shoulder.

Cassie tensed and let out a long slow breath. "I am perfectly able to take care of myself Sam. Now let go of me."

Sam paid no mind to the use of his nickname as he let out an irritated growl. "Cassie need to talk about something."

"If it's about you and Kae doing the dirty in your room last night I won't let Aunt Judy know." Cassie said dryly as she smirked at his wordless choke. "What did you think that you really could be quiet? I swear Kae doesn't make as much noise as you."

_"That's just low..." _Jazz commented as she quickly dodged around Sam and made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah well he should be more considerate of the other people in the house if he's going to 'play' at midnight. If Bee hadn't taken me upstairs I would have been able to sleep through Sam's escapades." Cassie hissed under her breath.

"CASSIE!" Sam must have broken through his temporary stupor finally because his pounding footsteps came rushing up the stairs behind her. She let out a chuckle before darting the rest of the way up the stairs, bolting down the hallway and into her room, before slamming the door behind her and securely locking it.

"Cassie open the door."

Cassie said nothing as she smirked and opened her backpack and pulled out her books.

Sam pounded on the door. "Cassie!"

Cassie tried to ignore her cousin... who was surprisingly loud for a guy... _I swear he's a girl in disguise..._

_"Please. Sam would make an ugly woman. Though he can certainly put a banshee to shame. Geez Louise he's louder than ME." _Crescent gagged.

_"Ya really should talk ta him and the others."_ Jazz said as he entered the room.

"Move over Sam." Ratchet's voice cut off Sam's yelling on the other side of the door frame. The lock twitched as he began to pick it.

_Wow someone's using their noggin... _Cassie raised a brow and sighed. "What part of leave me alone doesn't anyone seem to get?" She grumbled as she opened the window.

_"Cassie what are ya thinkin'?" _Jazz yelped as she poked her head out the window to gage the distance to the roof.

"What does it look like?" she smirked as she balanced herself on the ledge before carefully standing up and stretching to reach the gutter.

_"You're goin' ta break yer fraggin' neck!"_

_"Calm down Jazz it's not like this isn't something she hasn't done before. Careful Cassie the roof's pitch is higher than the one back home..."_

_Tell me something I didn't know... Thank god for Uncle Ron being so meticulous about his house and garden. _Cassie thought as she let out a grunt as she pulled herself up on to the edge.

_"Girl if Ah was still online you would give me a spark attack."_

Cassie frowned at Jazz's statement. _Online? Spark attack? Why the hell does he talk like a fricking computer nerd half of the time? _"Jazz... Just how old are you?" She spoke quietly as she glanced over at the suddenly uneasy spirit.

Jazz had turned is gaze away as he stared down at the vehicles that had lined up in front of the Witwicky residence sometime while she had been in her room. _"Dey should be the one's to tell you the answers ya want... Not meh."_

"And I asked _you._"

Blue eyes bore into her grey ones with a deep intensity that made her shudder as he said, _"Millennia. Ah am just shy of a couple hundred Millennia."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone!I'm sorry I didn't get to update last week. I had a nasty case of the stomach flu and ended up in the hospital whoo! Noting better than going there to get fixed up and leaving with more bruises than what you came in with... Iv's are fun...**

**Yay's the list has grown! **

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, valeries26, The Writer Akayla, 1, BrokenScarlet, Enigmatic Daydream, FreyaHawthorne, Leader of the Wolves, Littlebirdd, Mango-sama, TF angel, TatteredAngel 42, HeartStarryNights, Croonsgirl, UndeadHatter, SarahGayle, HappehKitsune, Kate555, EmeraldStar8273, FluffyPizzaPie, Jester's Joke, Kiesha is a darkest mind's fan, Maria Prime, Reader103,Shady Kitsune, SilverMistLove9898, YepNopeMaybe, dancertoria, truethings, ruler of the ice dragons, Agnew-san, Lauz-millz, SasshriaRayu, Vampirbite801, arakmellon,lillithwolfshadow, and scaryeyes101 for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou!**

**This chapter has roughly 2850 word in it. I wrote it twice because my muse didn't agree with me... This was the better of the two in the long run.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer... That's why it's call fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**~x~**

**~x~**

Cassie's eyes widened. "D-d-d-did he just say..." She pointed at Jazz while she turned to Crescent who was merely blinking at the other spirit. "Did he _just _say- No." she shook her head as she stood back up. "No. There is no way that is true."

_"I'm with you on that sis... But only halfway." _Crescent said as she stared Jazz over. _"You're lying about your age because you're older than that aren't you?"_

Jazz flinched.

_"Ha I knew men are just as fickle as women when it came to their ages." _Crescent cackled. _"So... just how old are you __**really**_?"

_"Ah plead teh fifth."_

"Okay just stop. The both of you. Now." Cassie rubbed her temples. "You are not telling the truth right now _either_ of you." She said turning her back on the two of them. "If I wanted to be spewed a bunch of bullshit I'd just go log on to Facebook. There is no way that he is older than dirt."

_"Hey now Ah'm not __**old**_**.**" Jazz protested. _"But Ah will admit tha' Ah am many thousands of years old Cassie."_

"That is _not_ possible." she hissed as she spun around to face them again. _Every theory whether it's scientific or religious deny the plausibility of his claim!_

_"Cassie he's been telling me for days every memorable part of his life. and I doubt that we've scratched the surface with what he's told-" _Cassie's glare successfully cut her off.

Jazz was not meeting her gaze. In fact he was looking over her shoulder. _So now he gives me the silent treatment... _Cassie thought as she shook her head_. _"Look there is no fricking way tha- Shit!" Cassie jumped a mile as a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned her head to glare at Bee who held his hands up in a surrendering pose as he tried not to smile. _Crescent take note. We are so finding him a collar with a bell for Christmas._

_"Noted. Any preference in colors?"_

"I know you don't want anyone hearing you talk to Crescent but I really don't think the roof is the safest place to do so." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to get it in my room." Cassie grumbled.

"Look I've got some friends that wanna meet ya downstairs. Why don't you come on down?" The blonde smiled.

Cassie stared at him for a minute before raising a cautious brow. "And risk losing the argument for the remainder of my sanity? Yeah why not. Crescent and her older-than-dirt friend can kiss my ass right now."

_"I feel the love sis."_

_Bite me._

"Friend?" Bee blinked as the brunette walked over to the spot she had clambered on to the roof from.

Cassie swung her feet over the edge. "Just another ghost that's been pestering me for a few days. Are you coming or not?" she asked as she turned and lowered her feet to the window sill.

~x~

~Bee's POV~

~x~

Bee just about had a spark attack for the _second _time that evening as he watched her from hang from the roof before dropping deftly into her room. _She's mad that's a fact... But still she's gotta realize how bad that _that _could have been if she had missed._

Bee copied the girl's move and swung himself down to land in her room to the amusing and slightly concerning sight of her having Sam in a choker hold.

"You bastard! Did you think anyone wouldn't notice?! I swear this is stupid even for you!" She growled from her position on his back.

"I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Sam cried hoarsely.

Cassie released him before getting up and sharply closing her algebra book which was stuffed with notes... "If I catch you copying my homework again, I _will_ use you for my dummy when I teach Kae about proper non-lethal throat punching!"

"Okay, okay geez you're a freaking psychopath." Sam groaned form the floor.

Cassie let loose a low growl. "Better a psychopath than a whiny little spazz. I swear you are such a putz. Now... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU SAM!"

"Gone!" Sam yelped as he quickly picked himself off of the floor and was out of the room. She glared at his speedy retreat before letting out a huff and grumbled something about needing more blackmail on his charge. Bee was shaking his head half torn between smiling at their interaction and between worry for his charge's future well being when she turn an glared at his holoform.

_I wonder if this is one of those... 'Crescent' moments she told me about..._

"_Out_." she pointed to the door. "And for the record the same goes for you if you dare even try to cheat off of my hard work."

Bee shrugged. "I really don't need to cheat, so you don't have to worry about me getting into your home work... Though I gotta ask... Sam said you had your algebra homework done for the next two weeks. May I ask why?"

Cassie sighed as she shut her door behind her. "I just do."

"Oh come on Cassie that doesn't make any sense!" Sam said from the stairwell.

"Bee, could you tell _Sam _that I am in a rightly foul mood thanks to his incursion; that I will not hesitate to maim him." Cassie bit out as she shot another icy glare at Sam. Sam flinched and continued down the stairs.

"Shut up _Crescent._" The girl hissed before starting to make her way down the stairs.

_I guess that answers my question..._

x~

~Cassie's pov~

~x~

Cassie growled under her breath as she stormed down the stairs. _Can you believe him?_

Crescent merely shook her head. _"Honestly? Not really. I've been poking my nose into various things around the house and from what I can tell he sucks in math. He could do well with a tutor."_

Cassie stopped dead in her tracks. "Hell no!" was out of her mouth before she could stop the words.. to a room full of strangers staring at her. _Damn you Crescent! _she thought as she ducked her head down and flushed red from embarrassment.

_"Hey I'm not the one that said it." _Crescent held up her hands in surrender.

_Specter._

_"I love you too sis."_ Crescent said cheekily. _"Bedside's you ain't looking at the big picture. You could totally make him pay you for tutoring him. And then hold it over his head for when he attempts to make you do something you don't want to..."_

Jazz snorted as he shook his head. _"Has anyone tol' ya that ya are very evil minded?"_

_"How else am I supposed to take care of Cassie? One of us has to be the evil mastermind... it might as well be me."_

"Earth to Cassie..." Sam's hand waved in her view. Cassie's mouth twitched as she briefly considered biting said out of sheer spite... But seeing as she already made a fool of herself already she shook her head and opted for swatting it out of the way.

"Must you keep doing that Samuel?"

"Samuel? You're not mad at me anymore? Talk about mood swings." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah didn't get my meds earlier now did I?" _Not that I need them,_ Cassie added silently before continuing with, "I may have been a little harsh in my judgment to beat you up for what you just did upstairs. You know if you need help that badly... I could just tutor you... for a reasonable price of course."

Sam blinked at her for well over a minute before he frowned at her. "Wait you'd charge me for lessons but not Mikaela? I'm you're cousin!"

"Who I just caught red handed trying to cheat using _my _homework. And on a further note Kae needs to know how to protect herself-" Cassie smiled sweetly as she leaned in closer but did not lower her voice, "-because it's clear to me who wears the pants in your relationship. She might as well know how to fight off the guys because we both know you're only good for getting beat up."

Sam's mouth moved wordlessly as he tried to come up with anything appropriate to say as Cassie moved around him.

_"Tha' was jus' cold..."_

_"See why she needs backup?" _Crescent with a grin.

Cassie stared over the small gathering of people in the living room which contained Mikaela, Ratchet, and three other people. The first one her eyes spotted was the tall mountain of a man standing in the corner. He was in what he appeared to be between his late thirties early forties, with his hair pitch black hair tied back at the base of his neck. His dark olive skin was littered with faint scars with a particularly nasty one over his right eye being the most noticeable. He was watching her with staring cyan blue eyes. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, Black jeans and a pair of dog tags hung off of his neck.

The next one was a younger guy in what had to be in his twenties. He was grinning at her from his position on the sofa with Kae, his bright azure eyes sparkling with mirth at Sam's dress down. His crimson curls were cut short but with enough length to have a wave to them and ended just short of the top of his ears. His fair skin was damn near flawless, and if she didn't know any better she would have accused him of using skincare products zealously. He was wearing a red t-shirt with silver grey stripes on the sleeves and black cargo pants.

The last was standing in front of the mantelpiece. He regarded her examining gaze with warm gentle cerulean eyes. He was in his early thirties with tanned skinned with short cropped brown hair. He was wearing a simple red leather jacket over a navy blue shirt and jeans... But his aura- what little there was because just like the blonde that was standing just behind her, these three men barely had an aura- His aura was benevolent yet commanding... And despite the clothes she could tell he was well built, it was in the was he made his way over to hold his hand out to her.

"Hello Cassandra."

He freaking tall as well, he had to be at least 7' 2". Hell if the red haired one was standing she would be sure that he was at least 6' 4". _Damn it what is with all of the tall people around here? _Cassie thought absently.

_"Sis, you realize that you're like five foot one right? Everyone is taller than you. Most people are taller than you. Don't start developing a Napoleon complex because of it and we'll be good."_

_Shut up Crescent, you're short too. _she growled inwardly as she took his hand. "Um... hi."

_"Here comes meh favor'te part..." _Jazz grinned.

"My name is Ryan. I am a friend of Samuel's. We've been waiting for you to join us so please take a seat."

Jazz was scowling at Ryan. _Is it me or does he seem pissed? _she asked her eye flicking briefly to Crescent as she took a seat on the other side of Kae.

_"Yep."_

"You're so mean to Sam." Mikaela whispered to her as she got settled a smile played on the other girls lips.

"I call it love on an existential level." Cassie deadpanned before returning her attention to Ryan. "So should I ask what's up?"

"Do you remember the officer that spoke with you earlier today?"

"Yeah." Cassie said quietly.

"What if I told you that he wasn't a cop?"

Cassie arched a brow. "I kind of gathered that." _Why are they so tense? Just let the freaking cat out of the bag already it's suffocating..._

_"Hmm..."_

"Miss Cassandra me and the men gathered here are part of a secret military organization that is currently tracking and fighting the group that that man was working for."

_Oookay... _"So how is it that you know Samuel?"

"Mission City."

"Oh..." _Like that really explains the __**how. **__I barely remember anything about what happened other than the government claiming that it was terrorists... __but whatever I'm sure you could help me dig up the dirt Crescent. Sam's gotta be hiding something. _

_"With pleasure."_

_"Do Ah wanna kno' wha' ya two are conivin'?"_

_"No."_

"Do you understand?"

_Oh shit I wasn't paying attention what did he say?!_

_"I don't know."_

"Um sure?" Cassie bit her lip.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are well aware of the situation which is why I placed Bee in your household to help with protection duty. But in light of Cade's reappearance I will be assigning Scott here as extra protection for you and Sam until we can be certain that the threat level has gone down." Ryan nodded to the red head.

_"You're telling me that Blondie is Sam's bodyguard?!" _Crescent stared at the blonde. "_What kind of shit did Sammy boy get into?!"_

_"Nothin' good." _Both of the girls stared at Jazz. The older spirit was not happy, irritation flared off of his aura. Something that Ryan had said had not set well with the ghost.

_"Oh? And what exactly do you know?"_

_"Ah'll tell ya later."_

_"Mhm... we'll see. Cassie pay attention to him not us!"_

Cassie returned her grey gaze to the man before her. "-ll be keeping an eye on you. I expect you to listen to him if he tells you to do something. I am sorry things have come down to this young Cassandra but it is for your own safety."

Cassie stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Very well if you insist. Now if no body else cares I have a book report and a star chart to finish for class tomorrow. May I be excused from the rest of this little pow wow?"

Ryan nodded his head.

~x~

~Jazz~

~x~

Jazz stayed put as Cassie and Crescent made their way up the stairs. The mechs were all quiet as they waited to be sure she was out of earshot.

"You realize that she was only half paying attention to you right?" Ratchet pointed from his position in an arm chair as soon as he heard the door to the girl's room click behind her.

"I did she certainly seemed distracted. But nevertheless we will have to keep an eye on her. I can only dread to think of what Barricade's intentions for the girl may be. Sam, I must tell you that I fully regret having to lie to your cousin. I really wish that you would reconsider telling her."

"Optimus I told you, I just don't think she could handle something this big -no pun intended- as you guys right now. Hell you saw how bipolar she is-"

Bee cut Sam off. "Yeah well do you really blame her?"

"Enough you two. Sam sooner or later you're going to have to break the truth to her. And the longer you wait the worse she's going to feel betrayed by you _and _us." Ratchet pointed out. "That is something will be worse for her considering her other psychiatric problems. But for now we will play it your way because like you said she isn't ready. The girl is still recovering from the loss of her creator, and from the incident that more than likely alerted Barricade to her presence in the first place."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement with his CMO. "I believe that is the best course of action that we can take right now."

_"Heh neva' argue with da Hatchet do ya?" _Jazz chuckled.

"I still don't see how you guys are going to keep her in the dark about the fact that you guys are aliens from her." Mikaela said with a shake of her head.

_"Aliens?"_

Jazz cringed and turned to find the other spirit not to far behind him her aura full of shock. _Perfect..._

Crescent stared in shock at the men in shock. Jazz had turned to face her. _"Crescent."_

_"Aliens... Huh..."_ her lips twitched. _"Who woulda thought..." _Her eyes drifted over to land on Jazz who was smiling sheepishly at her. _"Wait a minute!" _she marched forward to poke him in his chest. _"That's why you're like a million years old isn't it?! It's because you're an alien too."_

_"Now girly..."_

_"So all of the places that you've been telling me about, Iacon and Polyhelix-"_

_"Are city-states from my home world, Cybertron." _Jazz's smile faded a little bit. _"How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Once they started talking again."_

_"So Ah don' need ta tell ya that ya shouldn't tell ya sista righ' now."_

Crescent nodded. _"Not that it'll make much difference... though if I can beat Sam to the punch she won't be pissed at **me.**"_

_"Well come on, let's go fin' somewhere your twin won't decide ta come listen in on us an Ah'll tell ya what ya wanna kno'."_


	9. Chapter 8

**So I kinda neglected the lot of you last week when I didn't update last week so I decided to make it up to you this week with a second posting for the week. Especially since I did manage to have most of this chapter written by the time I posted chapter 8.**

**Add your name to the ever growing list! XD**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, valeries26, The Writer Akayla, 1, BrokenScarlet, Enigmatic Daydream, FreyaHawthorne, Leader of the Wolves, Littlebirdd, Mango-sama, TF angel, TatteredAngel 42, HeartStarryNights, Croonsgirl, UndeadHatter, SarahGayle, HappehKitsune, Kate555, EmeraldStar8273, FluffyPizzaPie, Jester's Joke, Kiesha is a darkest mind's fan, Maria Prime, Reader103,Shady Kitsune, SilverMistLove9898, YepNopeMaybe, dancertoria, truethings, ruler of the ice dragons, Agnew-san, Lauz-millz, SasshriaRayu, Vampirbite801, arakmellon, lillithwolfshadow, scaryeyes101, Dakota or bigcat night Prime, Kokerret , twizzlers24, FredWeasly,99, Jimmy 144, Patches9812, emc2fantasyfan, , Emily Thacker (guest), E-Man-Dys (guest), and Fangirl01music for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou!**

**Word count: 2900**

**Warning: There might be some OOC-ness...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

Five o'clock and Cassie sat trembling in the bed, white knuckled hands clenched tightly to the sheets. Hair plastered to her skin from a cold sweat as she let out a soft whimper as she hugged her knees to her chest.

_Just where is Crescent? _she blinked around at the empty room. Neither of the two spirits were present, the room cold and more lifeless than usual. She let out a soft sigh as she eased her death grip on the sheet and swung her legs over the edge. "Just once... Just one time I would like to be able to sleep past five a.m."

A brief shower and a change later and Cassie was out on the path meditating. Or at least attempting to... however her mind kept drifting over various things... Just what were Sam and his 'friends' hiding? And what did that have to do with that cop...? And where they freaking heck was Crescent and Jazz?

Footsteps on the path alerted her to someone else's presence. It didn't feel like Sam... and it was too noisy for Bee... leaving only one other living individual..

"What the frag are you doing out here so early? Aren't you supposed to be in bed recharging?" Scott said as he stopped short of her. A foot nudged her leg when she gave no acknowledgement to his presence. "Girl... Come on I know you can hear me..."

"Cassie."

"Hm?"

Grey eyes opened to glare irritably up into his blue ones. "My name is Cassie and I expect to be regarded as such. As to why I am out here isn't it clear to you that I _was_ trying to meditate?"

Scott blinked at her. "You meditate?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Cassie mused as he crouched down to her level. "Meditation calms the nerves and sharpens the mind."

Scott raised a brow before shaking his head. "I don't see why you need to meditate. Especially at this hour. You need sleep."

"Look either sit down and shut up or go away because I'm not moving from this spot." Cassie said closing her eyes and returning to her relaxed position. The red head let out a sigh and there were retreating footsteps.

After several minutes she had finally calmed down and had almost found her center when something tickled her nose. She swatted a hand in front of her and the feeling left... for about five seconds. With a sigh she opened her eyes to find Scott's hand an inch from her nose holding a leaf to her nose, a small grin gracing his face.

"Really?" she raised a brow as his grin grew into a full blown smile.

~x~

~Crescent~

~x~

Crescent blinked as she looked down into the yard as her twin tackled 'Scott.' She and Jazz had lingered in the living room long enough to gather that Jazz's friends were using a technology called a Holoform; a type of solidified hologram from what Jazz could figure.

_"Ya okay Crescent?"_

_"Yeah... I guess... It's just a lot to take in..."_

_"Well Ah can only imagine.." _Jazz chuckled.

_"I still can't believe that you guys can turn into __**cars. **__That's just mind boggling by itself... But when I compare the facts it kind of make sense... A lot more sense than an evil army of demon cars..." _Crescent said as she glanced at the Camaro.

_"Ah still don' see where ya two got tha' notion..."_

Crescent smiled. _"The older a being is the stronger their soul is... And let me tell you, you guys take the cake... Argh... how in the world are we going to tell her?" _The panic had finally set in, the girl staring at her other half with wide eyes... "_Cassie's not going to believe this unless she _sees _proof. Worse she'll know that I'm keeping something from her... Jazz I can't freaking lie to her... She'll see right through me."_

_"Hm..." _

_"We're doomed. She is going to have us exorcised if we lie to her... I wouldn't put it past her..."_

_"It's not lyin' if you jus' don' tell her. Ah'll think of something if one of the other bots don' blow their cova first."_

_"And for now?"_

_"Well she did say she wanted a day alone..." _Crescent grinned as Bee pulled Scott and Cassie apart. The later was glaring at the former who was laughing at the girl's reaction to his pestering.

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

Cassie eventually gave up the notion of meditating since Scott refused to stop bugging her... And well since Bee had to separate them... Scott even followed her in his corvette at a snail's pace complaining about the speed, her stubbornness and the fact that he said it wasn't safe. It didn't help that like the camaro and the ambulance the corvette had one of those auras that put her on edge...

By now she would have given up and tore him a new one but she was more concerned with the lack of Crescent... _What did I do to make her mad at me? _

The horn to the silver corvette startled her out of her thoughts. She let out a low growl and continued on blatantly ignoring the man.

"Come on Cassie... Just let me give you a ride..."

"No." she finally hissed. "The school is only around the damned corner."

Scott sighed before revving the corvette's engine's with a grin. The girl shook her head and picked up her pace.

~x~

~Sideswipe~

~x~

Sideswipe watched the girl make her way into the school with a sigh of irritation. Of all of the fleshlings he had to be stuck watching over, this was the one that had insisted on actually walking... Most of the fleshlings fawned and swooned over his altmode.. which he had to shamelessly admit that he didn't mind their envy. He had thought that there was no way she'd say no to taking a ride with him... But this femme... Her agitated demeanor had turned downright cold once she had seen his altmode. Bee had warned him of her reluctance to be within five feet of them, but he had brushed it off.

He sighed as he took and pulled out of the parking slot. _**:Bee I'm going for a patrol.:**_

_**:Bored already or are you sulking from being rejected?:**_

_**:Shut up.: **_Sideswipe closed the commlink. The camaro's form was shaking slightly with silent laughter.

HIs thoughts drifted over to what the Hatchet has discussed with him and why he was chosen to help keep an eye on their... puzzling new human...

_"But couldn't Bee do it himself? I don't want to be saddled with a fleshie..." _

_"As much as it pains me to say it... I need your help with this one Sideswipe. No one knows twin bonds better than you."_

_"Twin bonds? Why in the slag-"_

_"I have a nagging suspicion that the youngling is suffering from a broken twin bond."_

_Sideswipe frowned at the medic. "But humans don't have bonds like us Ratchet."_

_The chartreuse medic vented a sigh. "I've been going over various research from their internet, and there have been several referenced that it is quite possible that their twins could have a psychic bond between each other... If this is true it would certainly account for some of the girl's psychological issues..."_

_"But that doesn't-"_

_"Sideswipe. The girl claims to be talking to her __**dead **__twin sister."_

_Sideswipe shrugged and shook his helm in dismissal. "Ghosts aren't real."_

_"Which is why I need __**your**__ help trying to figure out if she's really talking to her sister or not." Ratchet growled as tightened his grip on the wrench he had pulled out of his subspace. "So stop being a glitch and just agree already before I beat your helm in."_

He was only here for his own self preservation at this point... Ratchet had pointed out the research that he had gotten over the humans internet, and yeah Sideswipe had taken a look at it... Most of the studies were inconclusive, filled with doubts and then there were the superstitions... If such a bond was possible in these organic creatures... Maybe they weren't so different after all...

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

_Maybe she's actually giving me a day to myself like I told her I wanted her to... _Cassie thought as she stared at the teacher as she went over her lecture. _I didn't think they'd actually listen to me..._

The bell rang and the teacher began yelling instructions to them as the filed out of the room. Cassie went to her locker with little to no incident despite the whispers and sneers that were following her. She was mostly numb to them at this point regarding them as background noise. She sighed at the notes that were plastered over her locker, dusting them aside and standing back as she opened her locker. Today's 'gift' was yet more pigs ears and a pile of psychiatrist calling cards...

She was in the middle of stuffing her books in her locker when someone slammed the door shut. She blinked up at the group standing there. It was a group of cheerleaders/jock types standing there with glares and none to friendly smiles plastered on their faces.

"You cost us the game last Friday _puta_." one of the guys sneered. "Trent was our best linebacker."

"Then he should have considered the consequences of his actions. Now if you excuse me-" hands slammed into the lockers on either side of her effectively caging her in.

"Listen here bitch. I don't take lightly to you having my boyfriend-"

Cassie let off a scoff. "Boyfriend? Please. That asshole was probably screwing anyone that would have given him the time of day if they threw themselves at him."

The girl's reaction echoed in the hall and catcalls began to stir. Cassie glared as she recovered from the sting of the cheerleader's nails from where she had slapped her. Cassie spit on her pretty little shirt. "You call that a slap? I've been hit with worse." she growled as hands grabbed her wrists.

"We're just getting started." a fist connected with her stomach.

~x~

~Timeskip~

~x~

A bruised and somewhat battered Cassie sat gaping at the principal in disbelief. "I'm the one that looks like they've been put through a meat grinder and _I'm _the one that gets suspended? This is bullshit!"

"I am sorry Ms. Cooper but I explained to you our zero tolerance policy. If you hadn't started fighting Ms. Sanders, I wouldn't be forced to suspend you. Now you are kicked off the premises for three days and I do not expect to see you until next Monday."

"So help me you better be suspending those bastard or I will be speaking to my Aunt about reconsidering that privacy lawsuit that she considered filing against you guys." She glared at the principal as best as she could with one good eye before she turned and stalked out of the office in an huff. She passed her equally bruised aggressors, flipping them the bird as she stormed past them. She made her way to her locker and raided the now dented metal for her stuff.

She almost groaned as she stepped outside and into the rain. "Can today get any worse?" she muttered, wincing as she slung her bag onto her shoulder. As if summoned by her words a silver corvette pulled up in front of her.

"What the frag happened to you?" Scott stared at her from the driver's seat.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look get in and I'll take you home."

Cassie shook her head. "I think I'm fine."

"Femme get your ass in."

"Kiss it." Cassie spat as she turned and started down the sidewalk. Scott revved the engine of the corvette before he got out and was walking to catch up with her.

"Look I'm not arguing with you. I am giving you a ride home. You're not in any shape to be walking home." He said before looping an arm around her waist and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Cassie cried indignantly. "I told you that I'm fine! Now let me go!"

"Nope not happening."

"Put me down or I'll start screaming shit about rape!"

"You wouldn't dare." Scott said as the passenger door swung open before he dumped her into the seat, the door swinging shut with a click. He was in the drivers seat before she could blink. "Primus girl, I swear you are too fragging stubborn for your own good."

"Yeah well bite me. I was perfectly fine with walking home."

"Mhm. And you only look like you got you got shoved down a flight of stairs." Scott frowned at her as he sped through the streets of Tranquility. "What happened?"

Cassie glanced at the red head briefly before shaking her head. "Nothing important."

"Right... You're such an excellent liar."

_My sister was the liar between the two of us... I'm just brutally honest._ Cassie thought as sighed, closing her good eye as she tried to ignore how fast he was driving. "You realize you're in a residential area right? The speed limit is twenty-five."

Scott snickered. "Come on girl live a little."

"I'm perfectly content on staying alive, which if you insist on going these speeds might not be so for much longer." she said tensely her hands tightening the seatbelt in a white knuckled death grip.

"I'll have you know I'm one of the best drivers out there." He said smugly.

Cassie shook her head her face pale as he took a corner hard. "I can really see that. But you should factor in the fact that there _are _other drivers on the road besides you. And I really don't want to die in a car accident. So please _slow _down.._. Please." _

Scott must have heard the stressed tone in her voice because the car slowed down finally before he asked, "Are you okay? You look even worse than before do I need to get you to a doctor or-?"

"I'm fine..." she said as she swallowed thickly.

The car finally stopped and she was out before Scott could say anything. She was marching into the house and slamming the door behind her. Crescent was in the living room with Jazz when she stormed through.

_"Cassie? Why are you- Wait what the hell happened to you?"_

The dam broke and all of the frustration and irritation of the day was unleashed. "Where the hell have you been all freaking day? Today's been nothing but craptastic. And before you ask the jocks cornered me and beat the shit out of me for having Trent expelled. Which of course meant that I got suspended for freaking defending myself against those holier-than-thou sons of-"

_"Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry that I thought you would like a day off. Just tell me that you at least got some hits in."_

"Of course." Cassie grinned, wincing as her lip split. The front door opened and closed as Scott made his way into the living room.

"Look either tell me what's wrong you or I'm calling Ratchet. I'm sure he would have no trouble with coming to give you a check up."

"Look I'm alright. Bruised yes. But I am not in any need of medical assistance and no there is no way in hell I am getting the car with you again. I'll take the demon possessed camaro over that hellborne corvette any day. At least Bee and Sam drive like _sane _people who have a wish to get to their next destination _alive._"

"My driving isn't that bad." Scott admonished.

"No it's worse." she deadpanned.

"Hey! I don't see you driving so just shut up." Scott glared his blue eyes blazing as he glared down at her.

_"'ey now why don' ya jus' take a breather. Ya don' really need ta argue."_

Cassie took a deep breath as her anger ebbed slightly as she blinked over at Jazz who was standing beside them. The ghost's blue gaze held her own. _"Ah know ya are pissed with how today has gone but ya don' need to take it out on Sides, even if he's bein' a aft."_

"Fine." she sighed without breaking eye contact with Jazz. She then turned away from Scott before making her way the up stairs.

~x~

~Jazz~

~x~

Sideswipe let out a low sigh as he watched the girl stomp her way up the stairs, her bedroom door slamming shut in response. The ghost watched the holoform sink into one of the chairs with said sigh. "Stupid femme."

_"Hey asshole don't call my sister stupid!"_

_"He can' hear ya Crescent."_

_"I don't care." _Crescent growled.

_"'ey where are ya goin'?" _Jazz asked as the other spirit made her way out of the room.

_"To sit on his hood for a while. I may not be able to really bother him but at least I **can** bother him by sitting on him."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the record Sideswipe might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but my muses reasoning is that <strong>

**A: He's missing Sunny. **

**B: You just don't insult his driving.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Holy cannoli... 3,567 views! That deserves confetti! ... Now to only stuff Ironhide's cannons with it without getting killed... XD I was over joyed when I saw that. **

**The list.. it grew again! Add your name to the ever growing list! XD**

**Thanks to Catgoddess92, Katanna Cain, Princess Of The Sea555, TFAN Override, imjaysong, liv cahill, HeartGuardianSol, koekiemonster (guest), Khalthar, Alice Gone Madd, Bat Girl 22200,Defender 54, .Royalty, Shadow Night Prime, Skyress98, Vodid, Heather Taft3, meangirl8, raven-saber,Dances in the Twilight, Fandom Jumping Expert, Whitelily Prime, arakmellon, jessica541991, wordgeek1000, Alumniea, AnimeQueen99, Forestfirekid, GveryThinGGoesRACER, MiniAjax, NilliaWafersP, Soundtrack-Fanatic, angelic-muse-of-nature, , hadrianlopez1, WhiteWolfWoman, Blue-Black Flames, Cutie Kyuubi, Hamato Sakura, darkhuntress621, kellyhorse, valeries26, The Writer Akayla, 1, BrokenScarlet, Enigmatic Daydream, FreyaHawthorne, Leader of the Wolves, Littlebirdd, Mango-sama, TF angel, TatteredAngel 42, HeartStarryNights, Croonsgirl, UndeadHatter, SarahGayle, HappehKitsune, Kate555, EmeraldStar8273, FluffyPizzaPie, Jester's Joke, Kiesha is a darkest mind's fan, Maria Prime, Reader103,Shady Kitsune, SilverMistLove9898, YepNopeMaybe, dancertoria, truethings, ruler of the ice dragons, Agnew-san, Lauz-millz, SasshriaRayu, Vampirbite801, arakmellon, lillithwolfshadow, scaryeyes101, Dakota or bigcat night Prime, Kokerret , twizzlers24, FredWeasly,99, Jimmy 144, Patches9812, emc2fantasyfan, , Emily Thacker (guest), E-Man-Dys (guest), Fangirl01music, CarsCars2Fanatic, Derra, .Mini-Fan, Marfo Fuara, Muirgen79, Nessamir, ShiroOokami44, Sky65, SomeoneThatExists, chained2love, and night prince for fave/follow/reviewing... Eee ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou****Thankyou! Y'all inspire me to write!**

**Word count: 2315-ish**

**Warning: There might be some OOC-ness...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers**

**Many thanks to my Beta Khalthar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

Cassie was sitting at the kitchen table concentrating on her homework when the front door opened up and her Aunt and Uncle pranced through the entrance laughing and flirting like a pair of hormone driven horny teens until they realized they had an audience.

"Cassie? What are you -Ron stop!- What are you doing home?" the woman asked taking in the girl's shiner and the fresh bruises that dotted her arms. "What happened?"

Cassie had been prepared for Judy's grilling and in reply, she simply held up the note that the school had sent home with her. Judy ripped it from her hand with enough force to give her a paper cut. Cassie winced and went back to focusing on her science homework, while her aunt read the paper.

"They suspended you for self-defense."

"Yep."

"What about the ones that did this to you?"

"I don't know. But considering that they were mostly jocks and cheerleaders, I wouldn't put it past the school to give them ISS instead." Cassie glanced up from the homework. "After all they wouldn't want to lose their precious football games or student morale."

"Ron keys." Judy said quickly.

"Now Judy..." Ron pleaded reasonably.

"Ron give me your keys." Judy snapped firmly while starting to glare.

"Only if you promise me you won't take your bat with you." Ron said as he bore the weight of his wife's glare. He gingerly held out his key and she was marching back out the door. Ron and Cassie both sighed as they heard her screech out of the drive. Ron glanced over at his niece who had promptly gone back to her homework and focused on it with diligence. "So kid you take your meds today?"

"Yep."

"Hm..." The man said as he thought of something to say to the girl as he sat down across from her. "So um... despite the fact that you've gone two full days without it, how's school going for you?"

"... Dismal. It isn't meant to be a pleasurable experience Uncle Ron." The girl said as she shut the textbook and setting it aside for her history book. "You can't tell me that _you_ liked high school."

"You got me there." he chuckled.

Cassie smiled at him before saying, "Thank you Uncle Ron."

"What for?"

"Not yelling at me for working out on your grass. Sam and Bee both told me that you freak out every time they walk across the lawn. So I figured I should say thank you for being so lenient on me."

Ron grinned. "Yeah well after the garden was trashed earlier this year I've worked hard to get my baby back up to par... Not that I want you walking across it all the time..."

"I understand and thank you." she said as she returned to her homework...

Several minutes passed before Ron pushed his chair out and stood. "Well I'm off to work on my garden."

"Good luck with that."

"You're more than welcome to help."

Cassie smirked. "Yeah well, I am honor bound to tell you that I inherited my father's black thumb."

"Right..." Ron called back with a laugh. His laugh cut off as he turned back to the girl. "Cassie who's corvette is that?"

~x~

~Later that afternoon~

~Sideswipe~

~x~

Sideswipe was growling lowly. He couldn't shake the weird feeling of someone sitting on him, drawing lazy circles over his hood... It was driving him nuts as it took every bit of his self control to keep from shuddering under the strange feeling. This damned feeling had started last night and it was still being persistent... He ground his holoform's teeth tightly as he glared at his altmode trying to decipher what on earth had him so on edge...

"You okay there twitchy?"

"Bee... I think something's wrong with my sensors..." Sideswipe said not switching his gaze from his altmode.

"Hm... Let me guess... you feel like someone's touching you, despite the fact that your scans are coming up negative and you can clearly see that there is nothing happening."

Sideswipe blinked at Bee. "How did you know that?"

Bee shrugged. "It's happened to me a few times... I mentioned it to Ratchet but he couldn't find anything in his diagnostics check that he did on me. Though Cassie drew a rather interesting picture during one of the times it happened." Bee sent Sideswipe a file of the image.

Sideswipe examined the image... "Who are the two fleshies?"

"Well the femme is Crescent according to Cassie... But she still hasn't told me who the guy is... Other than the fact that she claims he's a ghost."

"There's no such things as ghosts."

Bee caught Sideswipe's gaze. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I'm starting to believe that what the girl says might just be true..."

"I think you've been watching too many movies." Sideswipe said before shuddering at the sensation of nails running across his hood. "Argh slaggit all I am going nuts..."

Bee smirked at the frontliner's cringe. "You know you could always just ask Crescent to leave you alone." Bee said as he walked towards the house. "I'm sure she'd listen if you were nice about it."

"Go frag off." Sideswipe growled as he dismissed his holoform.

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

Cassie sighed as she stretched her neck, the vertebrae cracking loudly as she rotated her head. She glanced back down at her sketchbook where a certain corvette graced the page. She had yet to draw her devious twin who had yet to sit still on the vehicle. The specter was currently digging her nails into the seals of the windshield, giggling maniacally... The corvette's aura was irritated and on edge... It actually had Cassie nervous to be sitting there doodling the thing. She gently closed her book before stretching out her legs and walking over.

Crescent was snickering while Jazz merely shook his head at the younger spirit as Cassie came to a stop beside him. _"Ah think she's lost it."_

"It wouldn't be the first time Crescent's flipped." Cassie grumbled under her breath as she glanced around the yard to make sure that the coast was clear. "Crescent stop fondling the damned corvette already."

Crescent paused in her teasing to blink at her sister. _"But this is fun."_

Cassie narrowed her eyes. _Get down now._

_"Do I have too?"_

_Yes now get the hell down before I go get the salt._

_"You always ruin my fun..."_ Crescent pouted as she slid off of the car.

"I don't see how screwing with the corvette's aura gives you such joy... What the hell are you grinning about Methuselah?"

Jazz sputtered completely flabbergasted at the nickname. _"Methuselah?! I'm not that fragging old!"_

"Could have fooled me. Now come on you two or I'm going to watch FMA by myself." Cassie grinned as she spun around and marched back into the house. The two spirits following behind her, Crescent chuckling at the Methuselah comment, while Jazz sulked.

~x~

~Sideswipe~

~x~

If Sideswipe had been in his bi-pedal mode he was sure his optics would have been wide. The feeling was _gone... _but only after Cassie had come to scold 'Crescent' for fondling him... Bee was shaking with laughter, chortling the words 'fondling the corvette.' over the commlink.

_**:Shut up already. It wasn't that funny.:**_

_**:Aw... disappointed from not getting the 'Happy Ending?':**_

Sideswipe paused to google the term. _**:Number one: Ew. Two: If Ratchet had heard you say that he'd wrench my helm in...:**_

Bee snickered. _**:I can't help that the majority of my corruption has been at yours and Sunstreaker's servos...:**_

_**:Yeah I guess.: **_Sideswipe cut the commlink. He glowered at the yellow and black vehicle before activating his holoform and flipping the Camaro the finger as he made his way into the house. He made his way up the stairs to the girl's room and stood there thinking of what to say.

The door swung open and the room's occupant ran smack dab into his chest. "Ow..." She complained as bounced back a step rubbing her nose. "Have you heard of knocking?" she glared. "Or were you spying on me?"

Sideswipe glared at her for a second before turning his head away. "Look, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You think?" Cassie raised a brow.

"I... I just wanted to apologize for being such an aft yesterday. And I thought maybe we could sit down and talk."

~x~

~Cassie~

~x~

"..." Cassie raised a brow as she stared him over. She turned her head back into the room. _Should I listen to him?_

Crescent didn't look away from the laptop when she replied, "_Hey he apologized so I'm cool with him... for now. Though if he calls you stupid again I won't hesitate seeing if I can use my white noise trick on his speakers."_

"When the heck did he call me stupid?" Cassie asked before she turned back to Scott as she crossed her arms, looking expectantly at him for answer.

"Um... I'm not going to ask about how you know about that."

"Crescent." she grinned.

"Crescent." Scott's eye twitched.

"Yep." Cassie said as she took a seat on her bed. "I take it that you don't believe in ghosts."

"Well... no. Not really."

_"And to thin' of all teh pranks usin' ghosts he and Sunny pulled on the guys back home... Ya'd thin' he'd believe in them..." _Jazz commented from his position on the bed.

Cassie frowned. "Surely you believe in the afterlife. Heaven? Hell?"

"Who doesn't?" Scott shrugged.

"Surely there must be some grey area? Purgatory? Limbo? Oblivion? Why is it so impossible to believe that there might be some souls still tethered to this plane of existence? Whether it be because of anguish, rage, lost love, or familiar bonds, there are some spirits that are tethered to this world... Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't exist." Cassie cocked her head to the side. "If you want to join everyone else and just say that I am nuts then fine so be it. I don't plan on forcing you to believe in Crescent's non-corporeal existence."

Scott said nothing as he took a seat on the floor beside the bed a contemplative look written on his face. "Tell me about her." he said finally after a while.

Cassie blinked at him. "She is my twin sister... we were almost identical twins... but her hair was a honey blonde and her eyes a paler grey... She was always mischievous, getting both me and her into all sorts of ruckus when we were kids, between the pranks and her fondness for getting into things she shouldn't have. She loved gymnastics and learned it form our mom, where I learned aikido and karate from our father."

"So... How did she die?"

_"Excuse me." _Crescent said quietly as she walked out of the room.

~X~

~Crescent~

~x~

Crescent was standing in the yard, eyes closed, fists clenched tightly.

_"Crescent are ya okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Is it 'cause you don' wanna hear abou' it?"_

_"I can't deal with that look on her face... the pain I caused her..." _Crescent whispered sadly. _"It was supposed to be a happy occasion... When our father took that job in the DPD, we had to move there... and well, it was definitely a change for all of us... It took its toll on Cassie and him the most." _

_"Why?"_

_"Me and my mother died during the move." _When Jazz said nothing she continued on. _"My father was eager to get to the new house and had decided to drive the night through. Unfortunately it was foggy early that morning and we were T-boned by a SUV driving seventy right into a tree line. My father was knocked unconscious, our mother died on impact, leaving Cassie and me... She was forced to watch me bleed out crushed in the metal of our car... The paramedics ripped her out of my grasp as I died... "_

_"A new life stained by sorrow and it just broke our father. It's why he decided to take the mechanics position. He was constantly fretting over Cassie, especially once she realized that I was still with her. Psychological problems they called it. Schizophrenia... bi-polar disease... It took her forever to convince him she was fine and that was only by ignoring me when she was around him. She was depressed from having to lie to him about me. It's why he fought tooth and nail to get his boss to allow him to homeschool her while he was working in the garage. So he could keep an eye on her." _

Jazz put an arm over her shoulder. _"Ah'm sorry ta hear tha'."_

Crescent shrugged. _"It is what it is. I just can't stand the fact that I am the main reason she's been so miserable these past few years and If I could have I would have went on, if only to spare her the pain of being ridiculed."_

_"But Crescent. If you had passed on then wha' would have Cassie done about losin' you? She would probably be worse off then she is now..." _Jazz said reasonably.

_"I guess..."_

_"Don' doubt it girl. She needs ya just as much as ya need her." _Jazz said as he hugged her. _"Ah know you regret all of the slag tha' she's gone through. But all of the trials tha' she's gone through has made her a stronger person."_


End file.
